


The night we spent in a mansion

by Lady_danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Alex and Winn brotp, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Winn and kara brotp, lena and alex brotp, maggie and kara brotp, maggie and lena brotp, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_danvers/pseuds/Lady_danvers
Summary: Kara gets the gang to spend the night in an abandoned mansion.With school finally over, and summer just starting, these teens and tweens are bound to get into some trouble.What happens when you end up locked in a room with your best friend? Who you may or may not have a small, innocent crush on. What happens when you are forced to break the rules? Break social norms and gay out!These five will have one of the best nights of their lives!It's cute, it's romantic, it's funny(I hope) and its the mid early 2000's!





	1. Planning and flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book cover for story here https://instagram.com/p/BVYw5nAlfsI/

"Hey! Lena." Kara creepily whispered as she crawled toward the side of Lena's bed; on the floor. She held up a flyer and gestured to it. 

Lena turned towards Kara and smiled at her with a questioning look, she mentally bookmarked her page in her head before closing her book. "What's this?" Lena leaned over and took the flyer from Kara's hands. She read it over some before turning back towards Kara, who was bouncing in her spot with excitement.

"Do youuu wannna!?" Kara asked elongating her words to sound cute. "...because you know, this would be our chance! Code blue bestie, code blue!"

Lena looked at her amused and then a little confused. But when Kara said code blue everything became clear. "Oh! Operation revenge is a go, is it now? And of all places-" Lena turned the flyer toward Kara as she spoke. "-here?"

Kara nodded excitedly before jumping up onto her feet. "An abandoned mansion, it's perfect to get back at those three!" 

Lena looked at Kara confused again before turning the flyer back towards herself to look it over. "There are at least fifteen houses in town, Kar. Why this one? And where did you even get this?" 

"Because it's closer and within pedaling distance. Oh and I got that at a flee market on Arkham avenue. You wouldn't believe all these cool things people were selling! I got some really cool gem stones, and a video game for Alex for her birthday- but anyways I'm getting off topic. There was this dude there, he's like a realtor of some sort, but he was there selling band merch and he happened to have them just laying out... So I may have taken one. Also these are houses he plans to fix and flip, at least... that's what I over heard him say on his cell phone, and I digress again. Not only is this one the closest-" Kara stopped for a moment and pointed at the house on the flyer. "-but its the last one to be worked on, so no construction workers around for a few weeks, and I may have also swiped the key and copied it!" Kara smiled after she rushed through her last sentence, hoping Lena wouldn't get mad. 

Lena nodded at everything Kara was saying, but then stopped when she heard about the key. "Kara...? Um, how did you steal the key and copy it without getting caught? I assume you took the original back?" 

Kara stared at Lena and held up a finger like she had an answer, her mouth opened as she was gonna say something but stopped. "A, oh. Be right back Lena!" Kara quickly got up and ran out of her room. 

Lena shook her head as she watched the girl bolt out of her room in a panic. She opened her book and went back to reading until Kara got back. Lena giggled. "She's so adorable." She smiled. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

"So... Danvers, you come here often?" Maggie asked as she walked next to Alex in the lunch line, leaning up against the tray counter. Trying to give Alex her best Flynn Ryder smolder.  

Alex was in the middle of grabbing some utensils, but stopped to look at Maggie. She tilted her head as she spoke. "You mean to lunch... at school? Yes I do." Alex smiled before she went back to what she was doing. She started sliding her tray along the counter rack as she went through the choices. Maggie walked backwards, leaning her elbow on a tray, sliding down the rack. She stopped every time Alex stopped. "Aren't you gonna get anything?" Alex looked up at Maggie after grabbing an apple. 

"Oh! Me? Nah! You know me, Danvers-" Maggie put her left hand on her right shoulder and started moving her arm in a circler motion, as if she was stretching. "Im trying to... You know get some mad abs! And I like to work out with an empty stomach. And unfortunately for me, gym is after lunch. But when you look this good-" Maggie stopped again, to flex her arm muscle, trying to show off. "-you gotta make sacrifices." Maggie smiled at Alex. She moved her arm back down on the tray and started moving backwards again, so Alex could move down the line. 

"Really!? You? Work out? I would have never believe that! I thought those sweet muscles came naturally." Alex smiled as she put her tray up on the metal table, she turned her head for a second to gestured towards the chicken and mixed vegetables for the lunch lady to serve her. She took her tray down and proceeded down the line. 

Maggie moved down the line once more. "Nope. I unfortunately wasn't born this beautiful. Mama had to work for it. You feel me babe?" 

Alex looked up quickly at Maggie calling her babe. She was gonna respond with a witty comment, but then she found herself shouting at Maggie. "Maggie stop!"

Maggie looked at Alex with a worried and confused look on her face as she kept backing up. "What? Did I say something wr- ahh!" Maggie's arms slid off the rack with the tray and her body weight followed, backwards. She fell to the ground with a thud. 

Alex rushed forward and bent down over Maggie. "Hey! You alright!?" 

Maggie's eyes were squinted shut at the shock of the fall and the pain of it. She opened her eyes but wore a pained expression on her face. Her arms laid out above her head, bent some, at the inner elbow. She looked up at Alex. She felt extremely embarrassed for a number of reasons. The majority, she'd rather not mention right now, or ever. "Haha. You know me..." Maggie groaned in pain, before finishing. "I see a pretty lady, I instantly fall for her." Maggie gave Alex her best attempt at a smile, even though she was screaming on the inside. 

"Very smooth Sawyer." Alex reached down and held out a hand to Maggie. 

Maggie looked around and noticed the whole lunch room had went quiet and that everyone was staring at her. She looked back at Alex and noticed she was holding out a hand for her, one which she politely declined. "Thanks Danvers, but I got it." She waved her off before sitting up. Pain rushed to her head and she shot her hand up and started rubbing the back of her skull. She took in a sharp in take of breath as her neck cricked as she tried to move it. 

 

"Hey come on, some of us wanna get our lunch!" 

Alex turned around to see who was talking, and Maggie looked over in the direction, that was behind Alex. 

"Shut up Lord!" Alex yelled at him before turning back around and rushing over to Maggie's side pulling her up, even if she told her she didn't need help. She grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria. 

 

"Alex come on! I said I'm fine!" Maggie whined as she was dragged down the hallway by Alex.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Alex grinned before stopping in front of the nurses door. She opened it and peaked her head inside. "And look its our lucky day! The room is empty!" Alex opened the door more and then pulled Maggie inside, shutting it behind her. 

"Hey if you wanted to get me in a room alone to play doctor so bad, you should have just asked." Maggie walked more into the office. 

"Maggie... shut up." Alex joked as she directed Maggie backwards towards the examination table/bed. She patted the material, signaling for Maggie to jump up there and sit. Which she obeyed and did.

Maggie grinned at Alex. "Mm I love it when you tell me what to do!" Maggie flirted. 

Alex looked up from the clipboard she grabbed and quirked her eyebrow at Maggie's comment. She put down the clipboard and pulled on the lab coat, and put the stethoscope around her neck, that was previously on the stool and counter. She pulled the little flashlight from the front pocket and then looked back up at Maggie. "You want me to do it some more? Open up your mouth." Alex clicked on the flashlight. 

Maggie's eyes went wide with excitement. "Ooh I like this game we're playing!" Maggie then obeyed and opened her mouth. 

Alex leaned forward and shined the light in her mouth. 

Maggie attempted to speak with her mouth opened.

Alex turned off the light and looked up at maggie's eyes. "What?"

"I said what are looking for Doctor D?" Maggie repeated herself. 

"Im checking to see if your getting sick. One of the main symptoms of a flu or cold, is vertigo. And given your nasty fall, that would be a suspect."

"Hm... Very funny Danvers. Did you just bring me in her so you could pretend to be a doctor and... check me out? And I know your the nurses assistant 3rd period. I do hope your not abusing your position." Maggie crossed her leg as she finished speaking. 

"Well you got me there. I do like doing this. And you wish I'd check you out Sawyer! But I actually wanted to make sure you are really alright. And it was to get you out of the cafeteria. I know you were embarrassed and also Max has been bugging me all week. I'm seriously going to deck him one of these days. And what's the fun in being Nurses assistant if I can't break the rules once in a while." 

Maggie smiled up at Alex. "Awe you're so sweet and also kinda naughty." Maggie held her hand up to her mouth as she giggled. 

Alex shook her head at the smaller woman. "You're such a doof Sawyer. That's why you're my best friend!" Alex said the last part loud in a sing song voice. 

 

\---------------------

 

Maggie ran out of the school as soon as the bell rang. She was so excited, it's the last day of school! That means she can do whatever the hell she wants! And doesn't have to worry about sophomore tests and homework! 

She started jogging home. She was full of glee. She started to think about all the things she's gonna do, but then was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. But other than answering it she started singing along with the song. "I don't wanna cla- ose my eyes! I don't wanna faaall asleep, cause I miss- ya baby! And I do-n't! wanna miss a tha- ang!" It wasn't that great, and her voice was cracking, but she was excited and really didn't care. She didn't have to check who it was because she assigned the ringtone to Alex's number. She quickly answered it, before she hung up. "Heyyy!! Waz up!" 

"Wow you sound cheerful. And dang I thought you fell down a hole or something."

"Oh yeah sorry. I just started singing along to your ringtone. And hell yeah Im cheerful! It's summer! WOOOH!" Maggie screamed the last part. 

"Ahh! Dang Sawyer." Alex giggled. "And really? What's my ringtone?"

Maggie started to panic. "A! A! It's... none of your business! What's my ringtone for you!? Huh?" Maggie said a little harshly, but got defensive at the end. 

"Hey, hey! Chill. I didn't realize you'd get so defensive. It must be really embarrassing then. And I asked you first Sawyer, so you'll never know." 

"You're embarrassing!" Maggie countered Alex's statement about her ringtone. She immediately regretted it. Maggie stopped in her tracks. 

"Haha. Yeah. My point."

She held the phone closer to her ear. "Im sorry! I didn't mean it! You're not embarrassing! You're super super cool and I-I." Maggie spoke fast and then quickly slowed down, speaking normal again. Her head hung low as she kicked the dirt. "Please don't stop being my friend. I'll do anything!" Maggie didn't want to sound so serious, so she started joking with her. "I'll teepee Max's house for you. I swear! I'll do it!" 

"I might have to take you up on that offer. But nah! I don't want you arrested. Who's gonna be my partner in the doubles category, at the halloween costume competition? Oh and wait! Before I forget. I called because I have something to ask you."

"Pa-lease! I'm cozied up with the police in this town. They love me! Since I'm the chiefs daughter and all. And I'll always be your partner, Alex! No way am I missing that contest! We will win this year, and beat out Olsen and Lane! And what did you want to ask?" 

"Both are very true! And Kara wants us to go to some hunted house thing and spend the night. She invited Luthor and Winney the pooh to tag along, she asked me, and told me to ask you. What do you say? Tomorrow night, me, you and couple of losers alone in a house, where we can do whatever we want." 

Maggie hummed like she was thinking it over. She tapped her chin, to play along further. "Hm... Tempting offer there Danvers. But will there be food?" 

"Of course! And bring whatever you want as well! Im buying pizzas, Lena's bringing her laptop and mobile internet thing, so we can watch movies and whatever, Winny tin tin is bringing chips and pop, and Kar is bringing camping shit."

"Like sleeping bags and marshmallows?" 

"Exactly! Plus some other things. I'm not really sure what all shes got planned. She wants us to be comfy is all."

"Oh, okay. Well that's fantastic! I don't really know what I can bring. Maybe candy? And games?"

"Hey! That sounds great! This is gonna be so much fun, Im so excited!! Hey! Oh my god. You should totally ask your parents to see if you can spend the night, tonight. Well... Say for two nights, so we can go off to the mansion right afterwards." 

"That is a great plan Alex! And Im so excited too! Okay when I get home I'll ask, and if she says yes I'll call you, but I need to pack a bag and go buy candy first. I'll sweep by your house right after. Cool?" 

 

"Yay!! Yes! Just hustle okay! Well take your time, y'know. I'll set stuff up for us okay? I got it all planned."

"Sweet. I gotta go cause Im almost home."

"Okay see ya!" 

"Wouldn't wanna be ya! Well... Yes, maybe. Bye Danvers." Maggie hung up and smiled. Before jumping up and down and squealing like she just had her first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book cover for story here https://instagram.com/p/BVYw5nAlfsI/


	2. Peaceful and... "Beautiful."

Alex ran back and forth through her house as she got everything together for her and Maggie's sleep over. 

"What are you doing?" Kara asked as she entered the living room, with a juice box in hand. 

Alex stopped organizing to look over at her sister. "Oh a, just organizing before Maggie gets here is all." 

Kara nodded. "Mhm, mhm." Then she turned and started walking out of the room. "Interesting." She said quietly as she went into the dining room to sit at the table.

Alex followed after her. She looked over at her sister, who had the biggest smirk on her face, while she drank her juice box. "What do you mean 'interesting'? And what's with the look?"

Kara looked up at her sister. "Nothing." She said simply. Then she looked away and started giggling.

"Kara!?" 

"I said nothing Alex! You'recrushinghard!!" Kara jumbled the last part together fast. 

"What?" 

Kara stood from her seat and then started walking towards the stairwell, to go upstairs. "Don't worry about it. I wanna watch it naturally progress, anyways. I mean... your cleaning." And then she was out of the room.

Alex watched her as she left and then shook her head. "She's so weird! But gotta love her." She walked over towards the sink and started doing dishes, when her phone went off. Playing a song she loves so much.

'It starts in my soul, then I lose all control. When you kiss my nose, the feeling shows! Cause you make me smile. Baby just take your time, now. Holding me tight. Wher-'

 

She answered it, cutting the song off. "Hey! Maggie!"

"Danver! I'm on route to your house! I got Reese's, Twix, and Cookies n cream. I'm also bringing candy land, connect four and my ds." 

"Okay great! And you got all my favorites?" 

"Yep! Wanted to surprise you." 

 

"Well you achieved that! And hey I'm almost done here." Alex started washing the dishes faster. It wasn't a total lie. She'll definitely be done by time Maggie gets here. But she'd have to turn on her super speed to achieve that.

"I hope you didn't go through to much trouble for little ol' me."

"No way! Just got a few things out for us to play with, and wanted the house to look nice." 

"Well that sounds fun, Alex. I can't wait to play with you. But I'm literally around the corner, so see ya in like three minutes."

Alex was blushing hard now. "O-okay see ya in a few Sawyer."

 

\---------------------

 

Kara jumped on her bed feeling giddy. She chuckled and shook her feet in the air. "What a nerd!" She laughed to herself. 

Her flip phone buzzed on a pillow by her head, grabbing her attention. She picked it up and opened the text. It was from Lena.

"So I ran into a problem..."

Kara raised her eyebrow at that and then started typing away. "What happened?" 

"My mom grounded me." 

Kara stared at Lena's messaged and felt annoyed. "So. Sneak out." 

"I cant do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll get caught."

"Who says?"

"Wha- um... Well. No one. When did you become the bad girl?" 

"Im not. But I really wanna do this. And I get it from Alex, even though she's a big nerd." 

"Hey! What's wrong with nerds!?"

"Nothing... Gotta go. Im gonna mess with Maggie and Alex. I'm gonna embarrass my big sis so hard!" 

"Okay well tell me all about that when you're done:)" 

"Definitely." Kara closed her phone and then got up. She started going through the things in her room that she would use to prank them. 

 

\------------------------

 

Alex was running back and forth, getting all of there things together. She grabbed the controllers to her wii and playstation and sat them down on the coffee table. She set up a bed for them on the floor and she grabbed some snacks from the fridge and put them out on the table. She stops when she hears the bell ring. 

She runs to the door, panting, and forces herself to stop as she opens the door. 

She's graced with the sight of Maggie leaning up against her arm on the door frame. She sticks her tongue out at Alex, before speaking. "Hey Al!" She said with a flirtatiously cute voice. 

"Hey Maggie! Welcome to mi casa! You ready to get down and dirty!?" Alex smiled. 

"Alex, I'm always ready to get down and dirty!"

They both looked at each other for a moment; in silence, before they busted out laughing. 

"Get in here dork!" Alex giggled as she stepped aside signaling for Maggie to come in. Alex shut the door, behind Maggie, as she walked inside. "So... What do you wanna do?" Alex asked. Even though she had everything planned out. She just felt like she needed to ask.

Maggie sat down on the couch, and set her things down on the coffee table. She looked over at Alex and patted the seat next to her. She walked over and sat down beside her. 

Maggie stared at her for a moment before looking away, bashfully. 

Alex smiled at her when she did this. "So Maggie... You wanna play some video games? I got this new game I think you'll like!" 

Maggie looked back over at Alex and smiled. "Sure! What is it?" 

Alex smirked. "Ever played rock band before?" 

 

\--------------------

 

"Wow Maggie, you really stink at this game!"

"Shut up Alex! You've played it a lot longer than I have!" 

 

"Heads up losers!" Kara shouted.

Maggie and Alex both looked up quickly, a second later they're covered with laundry. 

Kara immediately busted out laughing. She had to grip her sides because they started hurting so much. 

"Kara!" Alex shouted. 

Kara ran, from the loft area by the stairs, straight to her room. "There's gonna be much more where that came from, tomorrow!" She yelled from the hallway, but was kinda hard to hear.

"You better run!" Alex shouted. She looked over at Maggie, who was just laying under the pile of clothes. Alex leaned over and pulled some off her, she immediately stopped and held a hand over mouth as she giggled. 

"It isn't funny!" Maggie yelled with an agitated look on her face. She was also blushing, but it wasn't like Alex could see her cheeks. 

"Awe poor Maggie. You finally got into my panties! You look good in them." Alex busted out laughing after she said that. She reached over and pulled them off of her face. She took a mental picture of Maggie's eyes through the leg holes and her aggravated look as she pulled them off. 

"Haha. Very funny! Hmph!" Maggie sat up and turned. She crossed her arms and stuck out her lip, for the full affect. 

Alex giggled to herself some more before an idea popped in her head. She smirked, before scooting closer to Maggie and leaned into her, hugging her from behind. She moved her lips towards the side of her head and started to whisper in her ear, creepily. "You smell better when you're awake." Then she made a noise with her tongue by flicking it in her mouth, trying to make herself sound creepier. 

Maggie turned toward Alex with wide eyes and her mouth half open. She had an amused grin on her face. She shook her head at Alex, then suddenly felt the need to break the ice, by shoving Alex. "You're so weird!" She laughed. 

Alex smiled as she did this. "Yeah but you're friends with me. So what does that say about you? Huh midget?" 

"What! I am not a midget!" Maggie playfully punched Alex in the arm.

Alex rubbed the side of her arm as she spoke. "Ah! But you're shorter than me! And a lot of other people!" Then she reached up and ruffled Maggie's hair. 

"Hey! Knock it off. You're messing up my sweet do!" 

"Awe, but it's fun to mess with you! Where's my tough little Maggie?" Alex said as she ruffled her hair some more. 

Maggie's face turned completely red. She lunged forward. "She's right here!" Maggie giggled. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Alex rubbed her eyes as she woke. She looked around and realized she must have past out at some point. She squinted at the bright light coming from the tv. The living room was extremely dark, aside from the television. 

She grabbed her slidable cell phone and slid the screen up to see the time. It was 3:36 a.m. She closed her phone and sighed. She felt something on her lap that she didn't notice before. She looked down and saw that Maggie had fallen asleep, with her head resting on her. She smiled and ran a hand through the girls dark brown tresses, and then rubbed her cheek with her thumb. 

She felt warmth in her stomach as she looked down at her best friend. She was just so peaceful and... "Beautiful." Alex whispered the rest of her thought. She just needed to say it. 

Maggie moved a little and made a cute noise. Alex's smile grew as she watched the girl. 

She was extremely uncomfortable. Only for the fact of the position she was in and because they fell asleep on the couch. But she wouldn't dare move. She looked to her right and grabbed the blanket that was lying on top of the couch. She pulled it down and wrapped it around Maggie. Only a small portion was on her, but she didn't care. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Drifting off into a peaceful slumber. 

 

Everything felt so right in that moment. Nothing could ruin this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't flow as nicely as the other one did. At least that's how I felt when writing this. I had completely different parts or alternate parts that I deleted and or changed. Which made me not like this one even more. But let me know what you think. 
> 
> P.S. I think I just got a little writers block, or my brain just really liked the first one, so now this one seems dull. I also googled love songs from the early 2000's about smiling and laughing for about three hours. So that didn't help. Ended up sticking with my second choice in the end.


	3. Morning rain... hehe

Kara ran down the stairs while carrying a speaker in one hand, and a bucket in the other, which had her moms laptop in. She sat the speaker and laptop down on a little table behind the couch and looked at the little clock on her phone. 

"7:30 a.m." Kara grinned. "No sleep for the wicked." She quickly glanced up at her sister. And held up her phone to take a picture. "Awe. Or for the lovers." Then she put her phone back into her footy pajama pocket.

She chuckled to herself and headed into the kitchen, she walked over to the sink where she started to fill the bucket half way up. Then made her way back into the living room, setting the bucket down beside the little table.

She opened the laptop and went straight to google and searched for YouTube, where she then searched for samples of gun noises and explosions. She turned the bluetooth on and then turned on the speaker, connecting it to the laptop. She grinned then turned the volume all the way up on the speaker, then clicked play. 

"Ahhhhhh!" Kara screamed.

Alex and Maggie jolted up screaming, and then fell to the floor. Alex moved quickly to cover Maggie, while wincing at the anticipation of something to come. But when nothing came they both looked over at where the sound was coming from. 

As soon as Kara saw them turn there heads she yanked her arm back and drenched them in cold water. Then turned off the gun sounds. "Up and Adam! Rise and shine! Get your lazy asses up!" Kara shouted. 

 

"Kara!? What the hell!" Alex asked with a shaky voice. She gripped her sides from the cold water, and blushed. She looked over at Maggie who was completely shivering. She pulled her in and rubbed the sides of the girls arms, to try and warm her up.

"W-why dd-did y-you do... that?" Maggie stuttered. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

"Well one, it's a good way to get the heart pumping, two, to wake you up and three because paybacks a bitch!" Kara crossed her arms. 

Alex glared at her and then she spoke low. "Kara? I assume you got all of MY things wet behind me! And as much as I'm pissed about that! You almost gave me and Maggie a heart attack! And what the hell is the revenge for!?"

"Oh they'll be fine. And you don't remember? On halloween, You, Maggie and Winn decided it would be funny to scare me and Lena and then lock us in a room for six hours!"

 

Maggie started giggling. "I remember that." 

"Exactly! And now guys feel what it feels like!" 

"Okay. Great you got your payback." Alex rolled her eyes. 

Kara chuckled before running out if the room. 

"Where are you-" Alex cut herself off. Not finding the motivation to finish her question. 

"Al-lex! I'm cold!" Maggie whined. 

Alex looked down at her. "Im literally trying my best to warm you up here." 

Maggie stuck out her lip and gave Alex her puppy dog eyes before moving closer into Alex, wresting her head on her chest. She sighed. "You're so warm!!"

Alex started ti blush but then shook it away. "A...thanks. You warmer now tough guy?" 

Maggie moved back, and then hoped up onto the dry side of the couch. "Mhm!" She felt a little awkward now. 

Alex looked around a second before speaking. "Did you sleep alright? Besides... Kara's awakening?"

"Yes I did actually! I haven't felt this good from sleep in a long time!" Maggie smiled. She didn't realize that she fell asleep on Alex. She just thought it was one of those days. 

Alex rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Well, I'm glad!"

 

\--------------------------

 

"Come on Alex!" Kara groaned. "This sucks!" 

"Well... I'm not the one who made the mess, now am I?" Alex said from the other side of the room with her arms crossed. She looked over at Maggie who was shoving chips in her mouth. "What happened to 'I'm trying to get sweat abs.' Maggie?" Alex grinned. 

Maggie stopped and looked over at Alex, with a Dorito hanging out of her mouth, before she bit down on it, making a crunching sound. She quickly rolled up the chips and tossed them on the table and then looked over at Alex. She pulled up her shirt(and she couldn't help but notice Alex unfolding her arms and her eyes going wide at this.) "Behold, Danvers. I'm a temple. And mama indulging into some guilty pleasures for a couple sweet minutes isn't going to ruin my... lady nip." She grinned and then pulled her shirt off all the way. "And I can work it off easy." She leaned all the way down onto the floor and started doing pushups. Alex shuffled over closer to Maggie and started to gawk at her. 

Kara watched as the whole thing unfolded. She stopped cleaning when Maggie took her shirt off. 

"Oh my god!" Alex growled. Which surprised Kara and Maggie(which Maggie loved but wouldn't tell Alex.) 

This was surprising because Alex isn't really one to express being sexual. She jokes of course, but is never serious. At least that's what Maggie assumed from her tone of voice and how she acted. She also wouldn't believe in hell that Alex was attracted to her like that. That's why she felt so confident in messing around and flirting with her, sure she had a crush on her best friend, but it was all just for fun. 

 

Alex watched as Maggie went down again for the 25th time. She studied the way her back muscles clenched together, the way Maggie's hair curtained her face. The way her toned calves flexed with her movements and how her ass looked in her pj shorts. She shook her head of the sudden thoughts. She was brought back to reality when Maggie stood up and walked over to her, sweat glistened. 

Kara quickly looked away and went back to what she was doing.

"See. A temple." Maggie said in between panting. "Plus, morning workouts feeel so good!" 

Alex's eyes widened even more as they roamed her body. From her (of course) toned abs and her beautiful chest. She looked so radiant after she worked out. Her cheeks grew red and she felt that she needed to step out for a moment. "Wow." She whispered to herself. 

Maggie bit her lip. She loved how Alex was looking at her. 

The sight of Maggie biting her lip drove Alex off the wall. So she started to back up slowly. "Hey... uh. Awesome job with... that." She held up a thumbs up to Maggie.

Maggie swayed a little and smiled as Alex walked backwards. 

"Why dont you and Kara pick out a movie for us to go see at the theater, I'm buying. But first, Im gonna go hop in the shower." Then Alex ran off towards the bathroom. "Be right back!" 

Maggie shook her head as she watched Alex go. She giggled at her retreating figure. "She's sooo cute." She whispered to herself. 

Kara started to giggle silently as she mopped and wiped away the water. 

Maggie put her shirt back on and then walked over to Kara. "You have a lot of water to clean up." She chuckled. 

"I know! Shut up! You... gay... person." Kara couldn't find an insult to say about Maggie. So she just said the first thing that came to mind. 

Maggie laughed. "Awe! You Danvers sure are adorable. Yep thats me! The big ol lesbo!"

Kara snickered. "More like little." 

 

\---------------------

 

Alex closed the door behind her. Her heart thumped in her chest. "Oh man!" She put her hands over her face. "I'm in to deep!" She stayed there for a moment, before she moved over towards the shower. She turned it on and started to get undressed. "Ohh! Shit!" She practically moaned. 

Alex grabbed the side of her shoulder as she looked down. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach. "Why do you make me like this?" She watched as her underwear fell and then got into the shower. 

She sighed as the warm water poured down her skin. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some out onto her hand before running it through her hair. She let it sit as she grabbed the body wash and cleaned her body. Then she rinsed off her hair. 

"Ughhh! Why is that ache still there!" She ran a hand through her hair and then dragged the other one down. She leaned the back of her head up against the wall and closed her eyes. Thinking about Maggie. 

She imagined Maggie's muscles, she licked her lips at the thought. She imagined her deliciously toned body. She imagined last night when Maggie fell asleep on her lap. Then she imagined Maggie making her smile when she was sad, or always some how getting her to laugh, even on the worst of days. She thought of all the times Maggie made a bad day a good day, just by being there and being her. 

She moaned as she climaxed. "Mm!Maggie." She moaned, and then started panting. 

She turned the water off, then hopped out of the shower. She extended her arm out to grab a towel from the sink, but nothing was there. She realized she forgot to set one out so she went to look in the cabinet. She walked over and opened it. 

"Fuck! Where are all the- Dammit Kara!" 

She stood there. She didn't know what to do. So she walked over to the door and cracked it open, letting some of the steam out. She shivered at the cold air. 

"Hey! Kara!" Alex tried her best to look out down the hall, but it didn't matter because the hall turned into the living room. So she couldn't see anything from where she was standing. 

She waited a few more seconds and still didn't get a response. "Kara!" She waited again and still no response. "Where the hell are you!?" She shouted and still nothing. 

Almost all of her steam was now gone, so she was shivering like crazy. She decided to make a bold decision. She looked over, and the stairs were insight. Only problem is, she'd be seen from the living room. She sighed. "Fuck it." She grabbed her clothes and held them in front of her private parts while covering her boobs with her other arm, and booked it down the hallway. 

She stopped at the end of the hall and peaked around to see if anyone was in the living room or kitchen. It was empty so she started running towards the stairs. She kept going. Ascending up them, and down the upstairs hall to her room. She smiled as she grip the door knob. "Yes! I made it!" She swung open the door and then turned to slam it shut. She turned back around and ran further in her room. Her eyes widened when she realized she made a big mistake. 

"Ale-" 

She collided into Maggie, who was in the middle of changing. They both collapsed onto her floor. Maggie instinctively wrapped her arms around Alex's waist as she fell onto her.

They both froze. Alex looked down at Maggie and they were both stared at each other. "Um, um! I didn't know you were in here! And I... there were no towels! I'm sorry!" Alex said, but didn't move. 

"No, no. Don't apologize. You didn't know. It's okay." 

Alex was going to speak before a knock came at her door. 

"Hey Mags you in here? Have you seen Al- WHAT THE HELL!?" Kara screamed the last part when she opened the door all the way. "Why are you two having sex on the floor?" Kara turned her head and looked away.

Alex and Maggie blushed and practically spoke in unison. 

"We weren't!" 

"Its not what it looks like!"

Kara giggled at the whole thing, finding it unbearable funny. 

 

"Kids! I'm home!" Eliza shouted from downstairs. 

"Shit!" Alex said. 

"Why is the living room drenched!?" Eliza yelled from downstairs. 

"Guys quit fucking around! Or mom will kill Maggie." Kara said before she ran out of Alex's room. Not bothering to close the door on her way out. 

Maggie giggled at the choice of Kara's words. 

"This isn't funny!" Alex snapped as she looked down at Maggie. 

"Kind of is. Also. Alex... Why is your inner thighs so slippery?" Maggie asked completely oblivious to Alex's... previous endeavors. "I mean, I know you're wet from taking a shower, but this feels...different. And slightly familiar?"

Alex's heart quickened at the thought of what she did in the shower. One which was a first. "Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Alex said jokingly, like she did yesterday. "Now will you help me get up and shut the door so my mom doesn't maybe murder us?"

"Okay. Yeah that sounds like a good plan. Stand on three?"

"Yeah. And don't let go until we're completely up."

"Okay sounds good!"

Maggie let go of Alex's waist and moved her arms up and around neck, so Alex could wrap her arms around her waist. "Okay. One, two, three."

Alex pulled Maggie up, as she stood up and pulled her close to her body, so they were still covered. "Okay now!" They separated quickly and turned around. 

Alex ran to her door and quickly closed it. "Phew!"

"That was close huh?" Maggie asked as she quickly pulled on her clothes for the day. She went over towards Alex's closet and pulled out a beach towel. She threw it at Alex from behind. 

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it! Now get dressed. You promised me a movie and daddy's gonna go!"

"What happened to momma?" Alex asked as she dried herself off.

"Wanna change it up a bit. Daddy seems like one of those things that's gonna come back hard!"

"Hm... Well I think I like momma better. Fits you more." 

"Ohh, you'll see Alex. I know I can get you to like the daddy kink." Maggie grinned. 

Alex blushed. "In your dreams Sawyer!"


	4. Movie date

"But mom!" Kara whined as she stuck out her bottom lip. 

"Kara, no buts! You made the mess, so you have to clean it up. And no potstickers for a month!" 

"What kind of punishment is that!?" Alex asked as she walked down the stairs, Maggie following suit. 

"Yeah! That's a horrible punishment!" Kara budded in. 

"No! It's not even a real punishment!" 

"Alex. Honey please. You know Kara doesn't have a lot of friends. And considering the things that has happened to her, she doesn't need a gigantic punishment. And besides, I think this one's enough to make her behave. And she's a good kid. She just... wants more attention from her older sister." Eliza smiled and stepped behind Kara, resting her hands on her shoulders. 

Alex's mouth fell open at the sight. 

 

"Yeah!" Kara blocked out the part that was obviously about her parents and just focused on everything else her mother said. "And hey! Mom I have friends!" Kara looked over at her mother, feeling a little embarrassed, but then turned back towards Alex. "And Al, I need more big sister time!" Kara grinned and then walked closer to Alex, which caused the taller girl to back up some. 

Kara held out her arms for a hug as she kept walking closer to Alex. 

"I give you plenty of attention! You're like that puppy that wont get off my leg!" 

"No. That's what Maggie's for." Kara smiled as she embraced her sister, resting her head on her chest. 

Alex held up her arms as Kara hugged her and then looked over at Maggie, who was barely paying any attention, before coming back to reality. "She's not wrong." She held her arms out and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Aww." Eliza said as she watched them hug. 

Alex looked back over at her mother. "You can't be serious!? You're just gonna let her off? This is outrageous!" 

"What's outrageous is that tone, sweetie. Now, why don't you go take Kara and your girl-friend to the movies. It is summer after all." Eliza smiled. 

Alex's was flabbergasted. "What!? You're not the least bit mad!? And girlfriend!?"

"Honey. When you get to be my age you start to worry less about this kind of stuff. And Kara will be making it up to you by hanging out with you all summer. And yes, Maggie is a girl and she is your friend, isn't she?"

Alex decided to let it go. "Fine! And i'm not so sure about the girl part." Alex looked over and grinned at Maggie. 

Maggie clicked her tongue and then punched Alex in the arm. 

"Alright! It's settled. You kids go have fun! And I'll relax! I'll have dinner done when you get home." Eliza walked over and started to shove the three out the door.

"Wait dinner!? How long do you think we'll be gone!?" Alex asked as she tried to turn around, but kept being pushed to the door. 

"I've had to work all day and night! I'm going to take a 5 hour nap and then watch deal or no deal. You kids need to get some fresh air and not be so cooped up in here!" Eliza shoved them out the door, then said one last thing. "Have fun kids. Love you guys!" Then she slammed the door shut. 

"Yay! To the movies!" Kara cheered. "Are you mad that I'm comi- ouch!" 

Alex cut Kara off by smacking her in the back of the head. "That's for scaring us awake and for swearing earlier! And no, but you're being a real pain. Now get in the car!" 

 

Kara rubbed the back of her head and then smiled up at Alex. She turned and walked towards the car and opened the passenger seat. 

"Kara. Maggie's sitting there." 

"Aww. But I like sitting in the front with you. I don't wanna sit back there alone."

"I'll swing by Winn's house and pick him up if you sit back there." 

Kara's face lit up at the mention of her friend. "Yay! Okay." She ran and got in the back seat. 

Maggie and Alex got into the car after Kara. Alex started the engine and then backed out of the driveway, making her way to Winn's.

 

\------------------------

 

The car was filled with loud music and all three of them sang along to one of Alex's emo/pop/punk cd's.

"Oh well imagine. As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear. No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words "What a beautiful wedding,  
what a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter. "and, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a-"

"We're here!" Alex said as she stopped and turned the car off. 

Kara smiled. "I'll go get him!" She ran out of the car to Winn's house, and knocked on his door. 

Alex and Maggie watched her and waited for Winn to come out. Everything was silent before Maggie bursted out into laughter. Alex looked at Maggie with an amused look. 

"What is it?" 

Maggie looked over at her. "I'm having so much fun!" 

Alex's heart warmed up and she smiled. "You are? I mean... That's great! I'm so happy. I thought you were getting annoyed or were bored." Alex rubbed the back of her neck. 

Maggie's laughing died down and she looked into Alex's eyes. "I'm never bored with you, Alex. And you could never annoy me. I love spending time with you and Kara." 

Alex smiled at Maggie and then looked down blushing. "Maggie I-" 

"-Hey guys!" Winn waved his hand at them before opening the door. 

"Hey Winn!" Maggie smiled at him as got in the car. 

"do you guys know what movie we're seeing?" Winn asked. 

 

\--------------------

 

"No, Kara. How many times have I told you! We aren't seeing knocked up!" Alex said as they walked into the mall. 

"Aw, why not!?" Kara whined. 

"Because you're only 14! And even if I wanted to, it's rated R. And none of us are 17 and I cant take people in under 17, unless I'm 21." 

"Who cares. It's not like they'll ask for your id. You look old anyways." 

"What!? I do not look old!" Alex turned toward Kara and looked at her with an angry face.

Kara snarled and stomped closer to Alex, but stopped when Winn came between them with his arms out. "Hey hey. Alex I'm sure that's not what Kara meant. Just... a very poor choice of wording. What she meant so say was, that you look like a young adult and OLDER than you actually are." Winn smiled nervously at Alex, who was inches away from him. 

"Yes! That's what I meant Alex, I'm sorry." Kara sounded sincere so Alex let the whole thing go. 

She turned around and grabbed Maggie's hand and started walking toward the back of the mall, where the theater was. "Whatever. Lets just go, you guys."

"We'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Winn shouted up at them as he stopped Kara in her tracks. 

"Winn what are-" 

"Kara. Hey just take a breather. What's up with you and Alex?"

Kara looked annoyed, but then she calmed down. "It's just aside from pranking her and Maggie, I've been bugging her for the last two days and not really helping her out... I guess." Kara spoke seriously until the very end of her sentence. 

Winn nodded. "Okay. I think you should apologize. And pranking?" 

"I thought I did! And yeah. It's just a little fun, but maybe I took the second one too far." Kara crossed her arms and looked down. 

Winn came up with a solution. "Yes, but it wasn't about the prank and everything at the house. Alex needs to hear you're sorry. She deserves that. And I get it's all for fun, but maybe try and be more considerate of her feelings. I think you embarrassed her in front of Maggie. And next time, if you plan on pranking her, do something that would benefit her too. So she doesn't get so mad."

Kara was gonna bring up the fact that Winn pranked her and Lena last year and that it wasn't very considerate. But she decided not to bring it up. Especially when she heard what he said about benefiting Alex. "I think I understand what you're getting at with the benefiting Alex part. And I will go apologize to her. Thank you Winn." Kara leaned in and pulled Winn in for a hug. 

"You do!? And great! I'm glad."

 

\-----------------------

 

Alex let go of Maggie's hand and stormed into the movie theater lobby, making a b-line straight for the soft bench off to the side. She crossed her arms and pouted. 

Maggie walked up to her and instantly felt awkward and a little sad for Alex. She rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of what she should say. "Hey, Alex. You wanna... maybe talk?" Maggie asked, sincere and a little nervous because she wasn't very good at comforting people. At least that's what she thought. 

Alex looked up at her and gave her a small smile before looking back down again. She spoke soft and quiet. "Yeah." 

"Okay great!" She sat down next to Alex, with her knees turned toward her. 

Alex noticed how close she was. 

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked. She didn't know how to start. 

Alex looked up at Maggie annoyed. "Are you kidding!? That's what you want to start off with? If it isn't obvious to you, then you're an I-" Alex cut herself off when she realized she was being mean. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open in an 'o' shape for a moment before she closed it. 

She turned away from Maggie and looked in the area of the concession stand, that was to her right. Her brows furrowed and her eyes watered. She went to speak with a shaky voice. "Maggie I'm sorry. I didn't mean... what it was I was about to say. And I didn't mean to snap at you." 

Maggie looked down in sadness. It was very rare that Alex would get angry at her. It only ever happened a few times. She sat there in silence and didn't know what to say. 

Alex felt the weight and heaviness of sadness on her shoulders. She waited for Maggie to say something, anything, but when she didn't, she turned around to make sure she was still there. She really didn't have to though, because she could feel her warmth radiating off her body. She just needed to make sure Maggie was still there... with her. 

She scooted closer to her and grabbed her hands, that were resting on her lap. She leaned her head in and rested it against Maggie's own, she rubbed her thumb against the back of Maggie's left hand.

Maggie was panicking inside. This was so unreal! She dared to shift her head up some, and ended up shifting both of them, so now there foreheads were pressed together and they were looking into each others eyes. Maggie turned her hands over and grabbed Alex's inner wrists, wrapping her fingers around them. Alex did the same.

"Alex I think you should talk to Kara." 

Alex nodded. "I know. And I will. I promise." Then she took her head off Maggie's, but didn't move her hands. She looked away from the girls stare as she tried to speak seriously. "Maggie... there's something I need to get off my chest." 

"Is it your shirt?" Maggie joked, hoping to lighten the mood. And when Alex giggled she felt so much better. 

Alex smiled ear to ear, with a big toothy grin. "Uh, no. It's. Well... I think I-"

"-Alex?" Kara said as she jogged in. Not realizing that they were having an intimate moment.

Alex pulled away from Maggie when she heard Kara. She felt better, but slightly discouraged from the second time trying to talk to Maggie. 

She stood up, and Maggie watched her, a little disappointed, but quickly wiped the expression away. 

Alex walked over to Kara. "Hey! a... I think we should talk." Alex smiled nervously, as she fiddled with her own hands over her chest. 

"I agree. Alex! I'm so sorry. For the pranks and not taking responsibility for my mess. And I'm sorry for acting like such a dic- I mean... a jerk. I hope I didn't embarrass you in front of Maggie." 

"I'm sorry too. And thank you." Alex looked over at Maggie for a second and smiled at her before looking back at Kara. "And trust me. You didn't." Alex smiled. 

Kara's eyes watered as she smiled at her big sister. She opened her arms to ask for a hug. 

"Oh come here!" Alex said as she held out her arms and gestured for Kara, who ran into her all giddy. "So... What movie do you wanna see. That's not Knocked up!" 

Kara let go of Alex and looked up at her. Then she turned toward the movie posters on the wall. "Spiderman, Pirates of the Caribbean, or Shrek the third? Hm..." 

"I vote spider man." Winn said as he walked up to them with a bag of popcorn. Maggie coming up him. 

"Of course you'd pick that! It's a nerdy movie." Kara teased. 

"What's wrong with nerds!?" Maggie interjected. 

Alex smiled because thats was what she was going to say. 

"Why are you getting so defensive Sawyer? You're not a nerd." Kara challenged, as she used Alex's name for her. 

"Yeah! But Alex's is. And I like nerds!" Maggie felt proud that she won, as she crossed her arms and held her head up high, she closed her eyes. But when she didn't get response, she began to panic and fully became aware of what it was she said. She opened her eyes and blushed, she looked around and saw that Kara had her hand over her mouth giggling, Winn had heart eyes and Alex was looking at Maggie like she was in love. 

Maggie uncrossed her arms and let them fall half way. "What?" She asked all three of them. 

"This is great!" Kara giggled. 

"Aweee!!" Winn said as he interlocked his own fingers together. He looked absolutely joyful and the love in his eyes almost matched Alex's look. 

Anybody else would have probably said that Alex's expression was almost blank. But the small emotions in her features gave it away that her feelings were completely genuine. But then that look fell from her face and was replaced by reddened cheeks and a sense of hopefulness.

The tension was starting to drive Kara insane. So she spoke up and changed the subject. Saving Maggie and Alex from their would be awkward conversation, about the looks they shared and what Maggie had said. "Come on guys! We need to pick a movie!"

Maggie looked over and then she quickly decided. "I think spider man 3 sounds great!" 

Kara smiled and turned towards Alex. "Okay. So far two for two. Alex what do you want to see?" 

Alex looked over at Kara. She was to lost in Maggie to pay any attention. "Huh?"

"Or for god- What movie go you wanna see! We don't have all day."

"Oh! a... Whatever you guys want is fine with me." 

Translation: I'll see any movie Maggie wants to see. Was all Kara could think. "Alright. Then looks like we're seeing spiderman! I would have picked Shrek. But this lame super hero movie is cool too. I guess..."

 

\--------------------

 

Finally the gang got their tickets and were now heading towards their theater room. 

Kara and Winn practically skipped to the theater; way in front of Maggie and Alex. Who were gushing over each others presence. 

"I'm so happy! I got nachos!!!" Kara singed as she skipped to the middle of the theater. She stopped and went down their row and kept going until they were smack dab in the middle. Winn followed her. But then she quickly noticed that Alex and Maggie weren't with them. 

 

She turned around, and saw that they were both just now entering the room, and they went straight to the first row they walked by and sat in the middle section. 

Kara held her arms. "Aww. Why are you two all the way back there? Come sit with us." She gestured at their seats. 

"Yeah the middle is great!" Winn chimed in. 

Maggie snorted. "Ha! That's funny! Everyone knows the back row is the best! No ones behind you and you have perfect view of the screen! Not to mention it's up the highest and we don't have to crane our necks up to look at the movie." She smirked and put her feet up on the chair in front of her.

 

Kara knew that she was beaten. But she wouldn't ever stay down. "The middle row is classically the best row, in movies and shows! And isn't to far or to close to the screen. Making it the best placement!" Kara said with attitude as if she was in a mean girls movie, crossing her arms and taking her seat.

Maggie shook her head and smiled. "You Danvers are so cute." She said quietly to herself, forgetting that Alex was even there beside her, for a brief moment. 

Whom looked over at Maggie and melted. 

 

"I can't believe you talked Alex into getting the 3D one! That's awesome!" Winn said to Kara as he shoved a hand full of popcorn In his mouth. 

Kara tilted her head toward Winn as they leaned in their chairs. "I know right, she's the best!" Then she shoveled a bunch of nachos into her mouth. 

 

"What do you think they're saying?" Maggie asked as she reached for some of the popcorn, from the bucket in Alex's lap. 

Alex watched as she did this and answered her questions. "Who knows! Probably about dorky stuff."

Alex's response amused Maggie. 

"You're a dork Alex." 

Alex looked over at her with a chill look on her face. "I know. But i'm a different type." 

"Really!?" Maggie asked in disbelief.

"Of course!"

"Honestly? I think you and Winn are the same kind of breed of dork. In fact, if there was ever a universe where me and Winn had a kid together, or we some how fused, you'd be that person." 

"What?" Alex giggled.

"Think of it! Winn's a big nerd like you. Science and junk. You're both lovable dorks, except you're really tough and chill sometimes and he's a spaz most of the time. You both love video games! I like them, but I'm bad at most of them! And then me and you!" Maggie waved her finger between them and then started counting off the things she was saying on her fingers. "We love the bare naked ladies, we both love guns, motorcycles, leather jackets and plaid! We're both heart throbs, and Alex! We have the same brand of underwear! Aside from those frilly panties that fell onto my face. The point is, it's a little creepy how similar these things are." 

 

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say. I like people around me who share the same interests. And of course! My buddy and my best friend have a lot in common with me. I think that's rad!" 

 

 

"Kara... have you noticed how Alex looks at Maggie?" Winn asked as he peaked behind him every now and again at Alex and Maggie. 

"Hm? Yeah." Kara answered simply. 

"Wait. Really?" Winn was shocked. 

"Yes. I can't believe you didn't notice sooner. Those two are practically banging each other with their eyes! And how long till the previews start!?"

"I don't know. But really!? Huh. Honestly looks like Alex is in deep here, Kara. I think Maggie will be your future sister in law." 

Kara slowly turned her head toward Winn, with a chip hanging out of her mouth. "I would love that!" 

 

 

"Heyyy looks like the movies gonna start!" Maggie whispered to Alex. 

"Yeah. That's great!" Alex said as she looked over at Maggie. 

 

As the movie went on Alex would sneak a glance over at Maggie. And every time Maggie turned her head, or Alex thought she saw her, she'd quickly turn away. 

She decided to be bold again, that day. She reached over and rested her arm on the back of Maggie's seat. Her arm wasn't touching her, she was to scared to. 

Maggie saw her do this in the corner of her eye and she smiled. She assumed Alex was signaling that she wouldn't mind Maggie cuddling her, so that's what she did. She leaned down and rested the side and top of her head in the crook of Alex's neck. 

Alex's whole face turned red when Maggie did this. Her mind raced and a million thoughts came at once. 'Oh-my-god! She's cuddling me! This is unbelievable! She smells like cocoanuts and blossoms!" Alex internally screamed. Her heart hammered in her chest and she feared whether or not Maggie could hear it. 

 

\------------------------

 

"Okay guys! Did you enjoy the movie?" Alex asked as they exited the building and walked through the parking lot. 

"Yeah! It was so awesome!" Winn said excitedly. 

"I didn't think I'd like it. But that was great! But a little depressing." Kara said.

 

"Maggie how about you?" Alex asked.

"I really enjoyed it. But I do agree with Kara. That one was depressing. I have to say though. My favorite part is when Mary Jane and Peter Parker were kissing on that giant spider web. It was adorable." 

"I liked that scene to." Alex agreed.

Kara face palmed herself when she heard her say that. "So. What are we gonna do now? We have a while till mom makes dinner and lets us back in." 

Alex and Maggie looked at each other. And spoke at the same time. Almost like they were reading each others minds. 

"Beach?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think this seemed short? I feel like it seems that way, cause the scenes are kinda short. Trying to change my writing style up a little, to improve. I feel like mine is repatative and annoying. Idk. I just feel like I used to write better two years ago, in some of my older fics.


	5. My love for you is bulletproof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I feel a little bad, because I have this up on wattpad too and I make edits for my stories and I wish you could see them:( basically book covers, character outfits and everything like that.

The ride to the beach was a little ways out, so they would be in the car for a while. They drove smiling, and chatting about anything and everything. They talked about Kara and Winn becoming freshman's next school year, they talked about Maggie being nervous about becoming a Junior, and how they were sad that Alex was gonna be a senior. Things started to get to depressing so they changed the subject. 

"Alex what are we gonna wear for bathing suits?" Kara asked.

"Don't worry sis. I've got it covered." Alex said as she looked up at Kara through the car mirror. 

"Please tell me you're not gonna spend your money on us again!" 

"Don't worry Kara! I don't mind. Really!" 

"I don't need one." Maggie spoke up. 

"Don't worry about the money Mags, it's no trouble re-"

"No. I mean... I'm wearing one already." 

Alex turned her head over to Maggie and looked her up and down as she spoke. "You are?"

"Yeah. You just can't see it under my hoodie. It's blue." 

Alex gave a nervous cough, when she imagined Maggie wet, wearing a two piece. "Oh. That's cool." 

 

The rest of the way was spent in the group listening to Alex singing. They joined in at a few parts, but they mostly wanted to watch her.   
She sang so beautifuly and with so much emotion. 

"I breathe you in with smoke   
in the backyard lights  
(Backyard lights)  
we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights  
(Wasted nights)  
It was the best time of my LIfe, but now I sleep alone  
(Sleep alone)  
So don't, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone  
(Say I'm wrong)  
In the sunset turning red behind the smoke  
Forever and alone.  
Yyeeaaahh!!!!"

Alex looked down at the steering wheel. She could see Maggie staring at her as she sang. But she couldn't see her expression. She started the next verse.

"And you've gone and sewn me to this bed. The taste of you and me (you and me)  
Will never leave my lips again   
under the blinding rain  
(Blinding rain)  
I wanna hold your hand so tight,   
I'm gonna break my wrist  
(Break my wrist)  
And when the vultures sing tonight, I'm gonna join right in."

Kara and Winn joined her for the next verse. 

"I'll sing along (Ohhh! ohh, ohh!)  
'Cause I don't know any other sonnng!  
I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on.  
No, I'm barely hanging on.  
By the time you're hearing this, I'll already be gone  
And now there's nothing to do!  
But scream at the drunken moooon."

Alex looked at Maggie, when her favorite verse of the song came up. Maggie smiled, at her as she sang so wonderfully. 

"This isn't fair! (No!)  
Don't you try to blame this on meee  
My love for you was bulletproof  
But you're the one who shhot me.  
And goddamn it, I can barely say your name,  
So I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the siiink.  
Woahhh, ohhhh!  
But don't just say it, you should sing my name!  
Pretend that it's a song, 'cause forever it's yours!  
And we can sing this on the way home!"

Maggie was awe struck as Alex sang to them. It felt like Alex was serenading her specifically and that she was trying to tell her something.

"I'll sing along (Ohhh! ohh, ohh!)  
'Cause I don't know any other sonnng!  
I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on.  
No, I'm barely hanging on.  
By the time you're hearing this, I'll already be gone  
And now there's nothing to do! Cause I don't know any other song!  
(And there's Nothing to do!)  
But scream at the drunken moooon!"

Alex was breathing hard when the song ended. She smiled, feeling proud of herself. Everyone in the car clapped for her. 

"Alex you should become a professional singer! You'd be famous!" Winn said from behind Alex. 

Kara moved forward and leaned against the side of Alex's seat. "You're so good sis! Why don't we ever sing together!?" 

"I don't know... Maybe because most of the music you like is from 1935." Alex chuckled. Her voice was horsed and scratchy after singing that song. But it was worth it. 

"No seriously Al. And I like some of your songs." Kara smiled and then sat back down in her seat. 

Maggie tilted her head at the older danvers, as her smile grew for the girl.

Alex noticed this and turned her head to look at Maggie. "What?" 

Maggie shook her head. "Of all the years I've known you. I've never heard you sing before. Why do you hide such a beautiful voice?" Maggie showed off her dimples, causing Alex to blush. 

The red head looked back out at the road and blushed. "Oh. well... because. I get nervous when I sing in front of others." She rubbed the back of her head and hunched her shoulders as she spoke. 

"But not me, right?" Maggie really wants to hear Alex sing again and again. It might be her new favorite sound, after her laugh of course. 

Alex looked over at her. "Oh! Well. I... definitely do around you." Alex's face was close to the shade of a tomato now. 

Maggie didn't know what to feel. She felt a little shocked and saddened by it. But it seems like Alex meant something else. "Oh... How come?"

"Oh well. You... you." Alex attempted to find the words as she glanced back over at Maggie. "I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you. I guess." Alex half told the truth. 

Maggie shook her head and understood immediately. "Alex. You're to cool for me to ever think of you as embarrassing!" 

 

"I think you're really cool too." 

 

\-------------------

 

After Alex took Kara and Winn to pennies; to pick out some bathing suits, they headed straight for the beach. 

Kara ended up getting a one piece swim suit, that was a light shade of blue. It had a cool design on it that made it look like it was for a professional swimmer. 

Winn picked out a red pair of swim trunks. Not really caring how they look. But they did look nice. 

Alex grabbed the first black thing she could see in sight in the woman's section and went to look for Kara and Winn. 

"You aren't even gonna try it on?" Maggie asked as she raced behind Alex. 

"No need. I know it will fit. I always get the same size. Well... for the last year and a half, I have."

"Well what if you don't like how it feels or how it looks on you?" Maggie reached out and waited for Alex to hand it over to her she could check it out. 

"Im sure it'll feel fine, and looks like an ordinary swim suit. I don't care too much for how it looks."

Maggie held up the top part by it's string and immediately blushed. 

Alex noticed this and felt the need to ask. "What's the matter sawyer?"

"It's just... it's so small. And you're so-" Maggie looked over at Alex and glanced down at her chest. "-big." Maggie stopped and realized how she might have sounded. "In a good way! A very good way!" Then she started to bite her lip. 

"Oh." Alex said quietly. Suddenly feeling very aroused. 

After looking at the first part, Maggie held up the pair of bottoms. She blushed again. Alex's bottoms aren't nearly as revealing as hers. But damn are they going to show off Alex's cute ass very well. She decided not to say anything about these ones specifically, so she handed Alex back her bathing suit. "I like it." She smiled. 

"Thanks." Alex smiled as they finally made it to the boy section, where Kara and Winn were waiting for them, so they could check out. 

 

\----------------------

 

They were pulling up to the beach now. And it was super hot. Alex was quickly starting to regret the outfit she picked out this morning. 

"Damn Danvers! Are you going to be alright!?" Maggie asked worried. "I don't know how you survived in that outfit for so long."

Alex leaned her forhead against her steering wheel. "It was so nice this morning. I didn't think it'd be an issue." Alex cried humorously. 

"Guys there are changing teepees over there!" Kara shouted as she propelled herself between Alex and Maggie's seats and pointed out toward the area of the beach that was shaded by trees.

 

"Yes! Let's go!" Alex cheered as she opened her door and started jogging toward the changing area. The other three running after her. 

Unfortunately for them. There were only two that were free. And Alex being the generous one she is, let Kara and Winn take it. She could survive five more minutes. They were in the shade now after all. 

About a minute and half after Kara and Winn went in there, Kara lunged the beach bag that Alex bought for all of them to share, on the boardwalk to Alex. Kara needed it to discard her clothes into. She handed it over to Winn so he could put them in there. She walked around a little and took in the view. She gasped and then turned to get Maggie's attention. 

"Hey Mags! Look at th-" 

Alex would have finished her sentence if it wasn't for the fact that she was speechless at the sight of Maggie pulling her shirt off. She was almost done. The jeans were the last to go. 

Alex ogled at her as she did this. She felt that pain in her lower stomach again. She really wanted to punch herself. Maggie just looked so beautiful in the sunlight. Her abs were so toned looking, as she stood at an angle, so the sunlight hit her just right! She put her hair up in a messy bun, and she just looked so cute! Maggie turned around, and Alex saw IT! Curse that hoodie! That's why she didn't see it before. It was only sticking out at a perfect view, above the waist band of her low rise jeans. And she came here in a dark green happy bunny... belly shirt! Which was laying by her feet. 

The pain only got worse as she watched Maggie shimmy out of her jeans. 

"Holy shit Maggie! Is that a thong!?" Alex's mouth hung open. 

Maggie looked over her shoulder at her and then wrapped her arms around herself. She lifted her foot in the air, flinging her jeans off and onto the ground. "You like what you see?" Maggie asked in an excited and low sounding voice, as she gazed at Alex with a low lidded look to her eyes. 

Alex wanted to shout yes. She wanted to shake her head quickly. She wanted so bad to pull Maggie close to her own body and to... to-  
"You look awesome!" Alex gave her a thumbs up. Awesome?? What hell was that!? That's something a friend would say!? Well... 

It didn't seem to faze Maggie none. "Thanks! I'm so happy my mom let me get this. Now I can feel sexy in a bathing suit!" Maggie smiled as she walked over toward Alex. 

Feel sexy?? What? How? What happened to Maggie's amazing self esteem!? She loves her own body. Why does she think otherwise now? Alex said it before she could stop herself. "What are you talking about!? You'd look sexy in any bathing suit!" 

Maggie quirked her brow at Alex when she said this. 

Alex bit her tongue and mentally screamed at herself. 'Why did I say that!?'

"I'd like to think so. I don't know..." Maggie genuinely sounded self conscious about the subject. So Alex dropped it. "Hey. I really like you're outfit today! I can't believe I never said anything before!" 

Alex looked down at what she was wearing. It wasn't anything great. She had on a black, smiley face nirvana shirt, some red and black plaid jeggings and black combat boots. 

"You look so badass! Almost Avril Lavigne like!" Maggie was full on checking her out now. Causing Alex's blushing to worsen. 

"Ah! You think so?" She said nervously. "I'd say I like what you're wearing, but I didn't really get to see it, over that hoodie of yours." 

"Hell yes I do! Like damn! And I'll definitely show you when we leave here." 

 

Kara came running out of the teepee in her bathing suit, with the biggest smile on her face. "Look! It's amazing! Thank you, thank you Alex!" Kara ran towards Alex and pulled her in for a tight hug. 

"You're so welcome Kar! Im glad you like it!" Alex smiled. 

Right after Kara came out, Winn came strutting out. "I look hot! I know it's hard for you ladies to keep you're hands off me, but try, okay. I'm saving myself for a lucky lady!" 

They all three chuckled. 

"What!?" Winn asked, feeling embarrassed. 

Maggie came to Winn's side and hugged him, then ruffled his hair. "You're so adorable, Winny! Who's the lucky girl?"

Kara pulled away from Alex and went straight for Winn, hugging him hard. "Is it me!?" 

"What? No! I haven't like you since first grade, when you threw play dough at me!"

"Who is it then?" Maggie and Kara said in unison. 

"Come on guys! It's a little embarrassing." Winn begged. 

"Oh we'll just find ways to make you talk!" Maggie joked. 

"Okay! Okay. It's Lyra Johnson! Alex don't just stand there, help me! Come on! I thought we were bros!?"

"Okay okay." Alex giggled as she walked toward them. She yanked Kara up and off Winn and set her to the side and then she pried her arms between Maggie and Winn, and pushed Maggie away from him. 

"Heyy!! We were having fun!" Maggie whined. 

"Well we will have some more fun over there. But after i'm done changing." Alex smiled and then moved her arms from Maggie and went into the teepee. 

 

"Hey Winn! Let's go swim!" Kara said as she started running towards the ocean. 

"Okay!" Winn ran after her and they raced to the water. 

 

Maggie decided to wait for Alex to come out, before going over there. 

 

\--------------------

 

Alex started to get undressed. She tried to rush, because she was growing impatient. She really wanted to go swimming with her friends. 

She yanked off her shirt and pulled her bra off. She put them in the bag and then grabbed her top. Then she started to unbutton her pants, but the button wouldn't budge. 

"Oh shit!" She whispered to herself. 

She tried a few more times and still it wouldn't come undone. Then she tried pulling them down, but that hurt to do and they barely moved an inch. She cursed at herself, for having to get help. 

"Kara?" Alex shouted. But no response. "Kara, I need your help!" 

"Um... Kara left." 

Alex heard Maggie's voice from the other side of the teepee. "What? Oh come on."

"Do you want me to go get her?" 

"No, no. I... can you come in here?" Alex asked. Her heart beat started to speed up. 

"You sure?"

Alex didn't know which part she was asking for, but she just answered anyways. "Yes. Please."

Maggie opened the cloth, just enough for her to go in. She instantly felt nervous, for some reason. "What's wrong?"

Alex dreaded having to tell her. "My... my pants are stuck." 

Maggie's face turned red. "Oh! a... What can I do?" Maggie rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Come closer." Alex asked. 

Maggie walked in more and stopped right in front of Alex. 

"Can... you help me unbutton them? Just to see if you get them off." 

Maggie looked down. "O- oh. I-I can try." She held her hands out and pushed some of her fingers in Alex's waistband, and the other started to work at the first button. She pulled as hard as she could and ended up managing to get the first one undone. "There you go!" She smiled. 

"Thank you." Alex tried at the next one but no luck. "Oh fuck!" She said in annoyance. "Maggie..." 

"Lemme see what I can do." 

She reached forward and did the same. She was beginning to like this. She almost wished it was real. Or that something might actually happen. 

She yank on the button which startled Alex into jumping forward some. She felt her bare skin touch Maggie's and it felt like electricity. She desperately need to feel it again, but she held herself back. 

"Sorry!" Maggie said. 

"It's okay." Alex nodded to convince Maggie. 

She ended up getting the other button undone, but she forgot about letting Alex try. And instead of stopping, she undid the last two buttons on her pants and then unzipped the zipper. She moved her hands up and sunk her thumbs in the side of her pants and pushed them down. She was unaware of how close she was to Alex, as she did this. 

Alex didn't even stop her. She just let it happen. She wanted her to. The ache came back once more and it burned ten times as much. 

As Maggie pulled Alex's pants down she leaned into the girl more and looked up at her. She didn't realize Alex would be looking straight down at her when she did this. Their lips were inches apart, and Maggie was still gripping Alex's pants, that were hanging at the split of her legs. She breathed in nervously as she stared up into Alex's beautiful eyes, who was so focused on her own. 

Alex leaned into Maggie and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting her hand at the curve of her back, she pushed her pinky under one of the straps of Maggie's bikini thong and rested it there. She moved her other hand up to comb through Maggie's hair, resting her hand at the back of her scalp. 

 

"Alex." Maggie whispered. 

Alex started to lower her head toward Maggie. They were so close. 

"Alex...don't, please." Maggie whispered again, but this time a little louder. 

Alex's lips just barely grazed Maggie's, before she was being shoved back. 

"Alex I said stop!" Maggie said a little louder. Snapping at Alex. 

Alex's heart pounded in her chest. She looked at Maggie with wide eyes. She was so scared she messed everything up. Did she read everything wrong? "Maggie... I-I-" 

Maggie started to tear up as she backed away from Alex. 

Alex held out her arm towards Maggie. Signaling that she wanted Maggie to wait. "I- Im so sorry. I thought- I thought... I'm so stupid!" Alex cried. 

"No. No!" Maggie shook her head. "Don't say that! You were doing everything right! And I-I messed everything up! I'm sorry! I need to leave!" Maggie's voice broke as she left. She started running out towards the beach to catch up with Kara and Winn. 

Alex stood there. Still looking out in the direction of where Maggie was, moments ago. She spoke quiet and her head fell. "I thought you liked me."

 

\----------------------

 

Kara and Winn ran into the ocean and started swimming. 

"This is so great!" Winn said as he floated on his back in the water. 

Kara decided to mess around with him, so she spun her arm back and then pushed it forward, creating a small wave of water that splashed Winn. Kara busted out laughing. 

"You think that's funny!?" Winn started karate chopping the water. Sending little blades of water at her.

"Okay. I surrender!" Kara giggled as she held her hands up, shielding herself. 

Winn stopped when she said this. "Okay. Great!" He put his hands on his hips and held his head high. 

 

They swam around for a while. Talking and doing tricks. Before they saw Maggie running towards them, with tears running down her face. 

She went and sat down in the sand. Kara swam towards her, feeling worried for the girl. 

"Maggie? What's wrong?" Kara got up and out of the water. The force of gravity came back down on her legs and she felt heavy while walking to the surface. She struggled some. She walked over and grabbed one of there towels; that they put in the spare bag and handed to Maggie, who took it with a smile. 

Maggie got up for a moment and sat it down. She sat on the end so Kara could sit next to her. 

Kara didn't say anything else. She just waited for when Maggie was ready to talk. Even if it was a while. She'd sit with her if that's what she wanted. 

 

Maggie moved her knees up so she could rest her elbows on them, as she buried her face in her hands. She sat like that for about ten minutes before she heard Alex walking toward them. She lifted her face for a moment and then crossed her arms so she could hide again.

"Alex! You're finally down here! What took you so long?" Kara asked. 

Alex looked over at Maggie and then back at Kara. "Just... I had some problems with my bathing suit, and then I got a phone call from mom." Alex lied about the last part. 

"What about?" Kara asked.

"She was just checking up on us." Alex looked back over at Maggie who still had her face buried in her arms. "Kara will you give me and Maggie a minute. Please?" Alex asked with a quiet voice. 

"Oh." Kara looked over at Maggie and then back at Alex. "Yeah. Sure." She got up, and went back into the ocean with Winn. 

Alex didn't go over there right away. She just stood still. She started to rub the side of her arm nervously, before she went over there and sat down on the towel. She looked over at Maggie, before hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin there. She didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. They stayed like that for a while before Alex started to cry, instantly catching Maggie's attention. 

Maggie looked over and saw that Alex had her face In her arms, like she did before. But she was sobbing. Maggie didn't know what to do. She felt a million things right now and she didn't know how to make Alex feel better. So she just turned her head. This was her punishment for breaking Alex's heart. And she's sure the universe will throw more at her for this. 

After a while Alex's sobbing died down and she stood up. Maggie painfully watched her as she walked into the ocean with Kara and Winn. She laid down on the towel and watched Alex as she swam around with Winn and Kara, playing with them. 

She smiled. 

 

\---------------------------

 

It was starting to get latish, so Alex decided it was time to go. Which she ended up getting cries and complaints from Winn and Kara. 

"Hey, guys come on. Work with me here. Plus if we leave now we'll have enough time to get dairy queen and french fries!" 

Winn and Kara looked at each other and gasped. Then they looked back at Alex and nodded before running towards the parking lot. 

Alex walked over towards Maggie who was laying down on the towel. She was going to tell her it's time to go, but then she realized that she was sleeping. She sighed then leaned down and picked her up bridal style. She tried her best to ignore the hot sand on her bare feet. 

Maggie's eye fluttered open slowly. She almost panicked, but then quickly realized it was just Alex holding her. She leaned up some and pulled herself closer to Alex, pressing her forehead into the crook of her neck. 

Alex noticed this. She didn't understand what was going on. Did Maggie forgive her? Was she even mad to begin with? It was all so confusing to Alex. 

 

They finally made it to the car and Alex battled with the door. Trying to get it opened, then set a tired looking Maggie into the passenger seat. She closed the door and ran around to her side. She quickly started it up. But turned around before leaving.

"Guys put your shirts and shoes on. Or we can't go into dairy queen." Alex looked over at Maggie who grabbed her stuff when she saw Alex looking over at her. 

Finally she pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to their next destination. And then on their way home for dinner, then the mansion. Which Alex desperately hoped Maggie was still going. 

 

\---------------------------

 

"Lets sit in a booth!" Kara shouted. as she ran in through the door towards the back. "Winn sit by me!" 

"Okay!" Winn shouted as he ran towards the back after Kara. 

 

Of course Alex would end up having to sit next to Maggie. She wouldn't have cared, but Maggie was pushing her away. 

They made it to the back and Maggie ended up getting in the booth first. So she was technically trapped in by Alex. 

"Okay. What do you guys want? And don't go to extravagant, please." Alex said as she rubbed her temples. 

 

Kara was skimming through the entire menu at lightning speed. Then she plopped it down on the table. "I want a double fudge chocolate Sunday with Oreos and Reese's in it!" Kara said confident. 

Alex looked at her in disgust. "Fantastic... Winn how about you?"

He was taking his time with the menu before answering. "I think I'll have a strawberry milkshake with vanilla kitkats in it." 

"That actually sounds... pretty decent." Alex responded making Winn smile. 

"What about mine!?" Kara asked. 

"Kara's yours is literally chocolate overload!" 

"Fine. You're right! But that's what makes it great!" Kara crossed her arms at Alex, which Alex rolled her eyes at in amusement. 

She was a little nervous, but she did it anyways. She turned toward Maggie and asked her what she wanted. "Mags. What would you like?" Alex asked in a soft and gentle voice. 

Maggie was hiding her face in her menu when she looked over at her. She spoke quietly. "I'll just get a small root beer float." 

Alex gave her a small smile. "Are you sure? I don't mind getting you a large?"

Maggie nodded. "I'm sure." Then she laid her head down. Causing Alex to look away and frown. 

Winn and Kara noticed this and they decided to give them some space. 

"Hey Winn... you wanna go play some of those games over there?" Kara asked as she turned toward Winn. 

Winn looked over and got the gist. "Hey yeah! I love pacman and galaga!" 

Kara stood up and then raced out of the booth. Winn quickly followed. 

Alex watched them leave and then she sighed and laid her head down. She got an idea in her though after she did this. 

She grabbed a crayon that was laying on the table; that was there if a little kid came in, and she wrote down a note on the side of the activity/coloring paper. 

'Will you please talk to me? This is tearing me up inside. Maggie, please!' 

Then she slid the paper over to Maggie. 

Maggie watched her as she wrote something down, she put her head up when Alex slid the paper to her. She pulled it closer to her and then read it. Maggie wrote back down on the paper a response and then slid it back to Alex, before putting her head back down. 

Alex grabbed it and read it over. 

'I don't know how to feel. It's just to much. You drive me crazy, but I don't want to lose you.' 

Alex's eyes watered and tears fell down her face. She turned toward Maggie and looked at her. She shook her hand and her voice shook. "Maggie I want you! I want us. You won't lose me I promise! Are... are we still friends?" 

Maggie looked at her as she said this. Her voice hitched in her throat and she started to sob. She sat up and scooted towards Alex, pulling her in for a hug. "Yes of course we're still friends Alex!" 

Alex held her close. And she whispered to her. "Thank you! Thank you. I hated this, Maggie." 

 

\--------------------------

 

The drive home was silent. Everything was still a little awkward. Maggie still didn't know what to feel. And she didn't understand it for a damn second. Things between her and Alex were cleared up, but they were still hesitant and awkward with each other. 

Alex wanted this to end. They resolved things back at the restaurant, but there was still something between them. And Kara and Winn could see it. 

"So am I taking Winn home? What's going on?" Alex asked. 

"No he's coming back with us."

"What about the chips and pop? And his clothes for tomorrow?" Alex asked. 

"Oh yeah! Lets just stop there real quick! But hurry. We wanna catch the new episode of drake and josh!" 

"Okay, okay. I'll get ya there. Chillax Kar." Alex said before looking over at Maggie. 

Maggie looked at her and she gazed into her eyes. She started to feel a longing. Her eyes lowered some, and she looked at her lips, but then back up at her eyes. Those were the lips that just barely even touched hers. She needed to feel them completely on hers. She longed for that feeling. She craved it. Her lips burned for Alex. She desperately wanted her touch. 

She needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just pretend the song Bulletproof love came out in the mid early 2000's instead of 2010. It is an au after all:) Also let me know what you think.


	6. The wall you put between us

"Maggie I'm so glad you offered to help!" Eliza walked over to the stove and stirred the sauce.

"Oh I don't mind really! Cooking is really fun!" Maggie broke up the spaghetti noodles and took them over toward the stove and dropped them in the water, then turned on the burner. 

They both switch around back and forth. Maggie started cutting some vegetables, and Eliza grabbed some rolls, to butter.

"Smells good!" Alex said enthusiastically as she walked into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do?" Alex asked. 

Eliza looked over her shoulder at her daughter as she held some bread. "Oh yes please, honey. Can you give Maggie a hand?" Eliza pointed in the direction Maggie was in. 

Alex smiled. And walked over. "I'd be happy too." She smiled at her as she lightly bumped Maggie's hip with her own. 

Maggie gave a weak smile as she cut the vegetables, but then it fell into a slight frown.

The sight saddened Alex. Her face fell and she spoke softly. "What can I cut?" 

Maggie sighed at the gentle sound of Alex's voice. She reached over and grabbed a ball of lettuce. She handed Alex the vegetable. 

Alex took it with a small smile. "Thanks." She said quietly once more. 

Maggie smiled. "Of course." Then turned back and went back to what she was doing. 

 

The two stood side by side. Cooking together. It felt very domestic, like they were living together. 

Eliza looked over at them and smiled. Lately she's notice how Alex behaves around Maggie. She gets the feeling that somethings happening between them. 

Something very good. 

And if it went that route, Eliza will welcome Maggie into their immediate family with open arms. 

She was so proud of the woman her daughter was becoming. All she ever wanted was for her to be happy. And it looks like Maggie was the cause of that happiness in her. 

She turned back to the pot. "You girls almost done with the vegetables? I'm all ready over here." 

 

\-----------------------

 

All five of them ate in peace. Kara and Winn kept giggling at the drake and josh episode they watched, and Maggie and Alex sat there. Maggie looked a little timid, and Alex felt sad because of it. 

Eliza noticed and she furrowed her brows. There was way more going on then she knew. She wouldn't press for anything, or try and pry. But she hoped everything was okay. "So you kids excited to go to that haunted house?" 

"Hell yeah!" Kara shouted. 

"Kara!" Alex and Eliza said at the same time. 

Kara lowered her head a little and blushed. "Sorry." She said softly.

"Alex, dear. Are you guys stopping by Lena's?" Eliza asked. 

Alex looked up with her spoon in her mouth. 

Maggie covered her mouth trying so hard to not giggle at Alex, but failed. 

"Oh. Yeah. Probably." Alex said with her mouth full. Maggie's giggling got louder and more uncontrollable. Alex swallowed and looked over at her, smiling nervously. 

Eliza shook her head and smiled. Watching her girl, who looked so in love. She put her elbows on the table and then clasped her hands together, resting her chin on her knuckles, smiling as she watched them. 

 

\--------------------------

Kara raced out the door with her duffle bag and went out into the car. "Come on! Guys! Hurry up." She called to them and then she turned and dialed Lena's number. "Hey, Lena. You ready to leave?"

"Yeah I should be good. My moms on a business trip and Lex said he'll cover for me if she calls." 

"Okay great! We're about to leave. Alex is taking us." 

"Okay. I gotta go." 

"Alright bye." Kara hung up.

 

Alex walked over with everyones bags in hand and one big one on her back. "Kar. I dont think I can fit everyone in my car!" Alex heaved under the weight of the bags. 

Maggie ran up behind her, from the house and looked at Alex worryingly. "Hey why don't you let me take some of those?" Maggie reached up for one, but didn't grab it.

"No. I can-" Alex started to shift from the weight. Leaning some. Maggie grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. 

"Come on Al. Please! I don't want you to hurt your back!" 

Alex looked over at Maggie who was looking at her with sad eyes. Alex sighed. "Alright." She handed Maggie the two bags in her left hand, and then shifted one from her right to her left. 

"Thank you." Then she went and put them in the trunk. Alex following after her, doing the same.

"I agree. There isn't much room for another person." Maggie said.

Kara looked over and started speaking to Alex. "Well, we can have Lena sit on Maggie's lap." 

Alex's head shot up from her trunk. "Hell no!" She said a little to loudly. Winn and Maggie's heads shot over at her. 

Alex turned and looked at Maggie and felt extremely embarrassed. "Oh... a. I-I." She panicked. "I'll just get in the car." She said the last part like she was disappointed. She walked around Maggie and got in the front, with her shoulders hunched and her head hung low. 

Kara watched her with sad eyes. She moved up toward Alex's seat. "You okay? She can sit back here with us and we can see if we can fit her back here. I'm sorry. I forgot about... just never mind, okay." 

Alex looked down, feeling sad.

Maggie came over by Kara's door and started speaking to her. "Actually Kara. You can sit in the front with Alex if you want to. We can probably fit two more bags up there with you." 

Alex looked up at her when she heard her say this. 

"Really?" Kara asked excitedly then opened her door and got out. She ran up to the front seat and sat down, bouncing in her seat from how excited she was.

Maggie got in the backseat directly behind Alex and closed the door. Just a little to hard than she should have. She looked over and saw Alex looking at her through the mirror with very sad eyes, before she looked away from her.

 

"Okay I got the last one!" Winn said triumphantly.

"Put it up here Winn." Kara said to him, opening her door. 

"Great now we can leave. Kara where does your girlfriend live?" Alex asked looking over at her sister. 

"On Opal drive." Kara answered simply, but then what Alex actually said sunk in. She held up a finger to protest. "Hey! She's not my- we aren't- just drive!" Kara turned away from her and crossed her arms, feeling very nervous. 

Alex giggled and then drove off. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

When they made it to Lena's they all got out and went in. She had told Kara before they left, that it was okay if they visited for a minute. Kara ran up to the door and pushed the doorbell. She swayed side to side, holding her hands together as she waited. When Lena opened the door Kara was greeted with the biggest smile. 

"Hey Kar!" 

Kara's whole face lit up. "Hey. Lena." 

"Why don't you guys come in!" Lena said as she opened the door all the way and step aside. Letting them in. She watched as the group came through the door and couldn't help but notice the looks on Maggie's and Alex's faces. Alex came in first, after Kara. She wore a broken expression. Winn came in behind her and Maggie was last. Her face had disappointment all over it. 

Self disappointment. 

The atmosphere felt... awkward between them and sad. When they all came in Lena quickly shut the door. "You guys can chill in the living room for a sec, while I get my things together." She gestured towards the room as she spoke. The group went in there and Lena quickly sprung out and grabbed Kara by her arm. "A... Kara, will you come upstairs with me, for a minute?" 

Kara looked at her and then looked over at Alex who was making a kissey face at her. Then she looked back at Lena. "Yeah." She said softly. 

 

"Great." Lena grabbed Kara's hand and led her up the stairs to her room. 

"So... What's up?" Kara asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous. 

"First things first." Lena moved over toward Kara and pulled her in for a kiss. When she pulled away she looked down at a blushing Kara. "Needed to get that out of my system. Well... I still want to do it more, if you want to?" 

Kara stared up at her, with lipstick stain on her lips from Lena and surprised eyes. She nodded, then grinned. "Is this your way of asking me out? Luthor?" 

Lena nodded. Her whole face was red from blushing.

"Then yes. I do." Kara smiled. 

Lena bit her lip, as she looked down at Kara's lips, before grabbing Kara's face and leaning in again to pec her on the lips. When she pulled back, again, there was only inches between them. Her eyes were still closed and her brows furrowed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She whispered to herself. "I can't believe she said yes." Then she opened her eyes. 

Kara had the doofiest look on her face. "It's happening all right!" Kara squealed.

Lena giggled and then let go of Kara. "Okay. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about." Lena held her arms behind her back as she swayed her hips and looked down at the ground, while she moved her right foot around on its tippy toes. She looked like a love sick puppy. "But it was a bonus." Then she looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then at Kara. "Kara have you noticed that Alex and Maggie are acting... strange?" 

Kara looked up some as she thought about it. "Hm? I think so. I've definitely noticed that they're love sick for each other." 

"Really!?" Lena asked excitedly shocked. "I mean... I knew Maggie was head over heals for your sister, but I didn't realize the feelings were reciprocated. But they walked in here all mopey. They weren't next to each other, which is definitely odd for those two. Alex looked like she was hurt and Maggie looked like she was mad at herself." 

"Oh! When we went to the beach earlier, Maggie ran over crying and Alex didn't come over until about ten minutes, afterwards."

"Do you think something's up?" Lena asked. 

Kara nodded. "Somethings definitely up!"

Lena stood their and thought this over. "Kara. You know how we're gonna prank them at the mansion?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, why don't we lock them in a room together? Like they did, us, last year."

Kara looked up at her with big eyes. 

"What?" Lena was confused at why Kara was making that face.

"Winn told me at the movies that I should do a prank that would benefit Alex. Because we were arguing." 

"You guys went everywhere today, huh." Lena sounded a little hurt but shook it off. "And exactly! That. Lets do that. We could even-" Lena danced a little, sexy. "Sex things up for them? And we can still mess with Winn. Or! Even mess with all three of them and then lock then into the room... Minus Winn." 

"Eww. Do we have to 'sex' it up. And the rest is a good plan." 

Lena nodded. "Yes! We need to get things good between them. And I when I say good I mean GOOD. " she started smacking her left palm with the back of her right hand as she spoke. "It needs to be romantic! Also see if you can find out what's going on between them. Personally I think you should talk to Maggie, because sadly we aren't as close as you two are. And I feel like Alex isn't going to talk to you about this." 

"Fine! Even though this is going to be weird for me. And I get the point! And she most likely wont talk to me about this. And I think she'd feel more comfortable talking about this with you, since she knows you're gay. And you and Maggie need to hang out in the future more! And I will talk to her." 

Lena moved over to her bed and grabbed her things. "It's settled! Lets not dilly dally any further!" She walked over toward Kara and grabbed her hand. Pulling her out of her room and down the stairs. She let go when they entered the living room. "Friends. It is time, to have fun! Let's go!" Lena said cheerfully. 

"You guys took forever." Alex said from Lena's couch. She had her elbow on the arm and was resting her cheek on her hand. 

"Yes I know. Me and Kara had... important things to discuss." Lena said awkward and then smiled, trying to act natural.

"Yeah... Important things." Kara came up next to her and grinned. 

Winn started laughing. Startling everyone in the room. He stopped and looked at everyone. "What? Don't tell me you didn't see it?" He glanced over at Alex.

"No, I did. I just wasn't going to say anything!" Alex snapped, then got up and walked out of the living room angrily. 

"Jeez! What's with her!?" Winn asked.

Kara watched her as she left and then she looked over when she heard Winn speak. She saw Maggie beside him. 

She was looking out in Alex's direction with a sad and shocked look on her face. She shoved her face in her hands to hide again, like she did earlier. 

Kara nudged Lena to get her attention; who was looking at Alex in the other room, pacing back and forth, with her head hung low and her hands in her hair. She looked over at Kara with a questioning look on her face. 

"Look." Kara whispered and angled her eyes in Maggie's direction. Lena looked over there and nodded, then she pointed in Alex's direction. 

Winn watched them both. Feeling very confused. He looked over at Maggie, not noticing she was sad until now. 

 

"Oh my god! Are we leaving or not!?" Alex shouted from the other room, and then the sound of a door slamming shut could be heard, causing everyone to jump. 

 

Lena and Kara looked at each other with wide eyes and then Kara spoke up. 

"Come on guys. I don't want Alex to be anymore upset than she already is." Kara turned and went after Alex. Lena quickly followed, and Winn got up to leave, but before he did, he turned toward Maggie. 

"Hey. You okay?" He asked softly. 

Maggie looked up at him. "Yeah. Yeah. I- I just have headache." It was the truth, but it wasn't the problem. 

Winn held out a hand for her and smiled. She looked down at it and then at him, and took it. He pulled her up onto her feet.

"Thanks." Maggie said. 

"No worries." 

Then they left Lena's house and went out to the car. Maggie was feeling very nervous. When she walked out of the house she saw Alex turn her head and looked at her through her window, as she walked towards the car. Then she quickly turned away. Maggie felt her heart in her throat as she got in the car next to Lena. 

"You guys buckled?" Alex's voice broke. She was on the verge of crying again. 

"Yeah." Everyone but Maggie answered. 

Alex looked up into the mirror at Maggie. Who was already looking up at her. 

Tears came to Maggie's eyes when she saw Alex's face. The red heads brows were furrowed and her eyes were red and full of tears. Maggie broke their gaze, and stared out the window. 

Alex kept looking at Maggie, only looking away when she pulled out of Lena's drive way. "Next stop, the mansion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you supercorp fans like this chapter. I've never really written them together before. :/


	7. And so it begins...

Alex drove up to the front of the house and lowered her head to try and get a better look. "Yo Kar. You sure this is the place?" 

Kara sat up and looked over at Alex and then out the windshield. "Yeah. This is Isley avenue, isn't it?" 

Alex moved her right hand around in the air as she spoke. "Yeah. But I thought you said the place was abandoned, and that it was going to be flipped. This place looks like it's all decked out." 

Kara leaned up closer. She was basically on top of Alex's lap now. She squinted her eyes to get a better view. "I mean... It's not your stereotypical mansion. But... It still looks like shi- crap." Kara looked over at Alex, as she caught herself and gave her an awkward smile, showing her teeth and all. 

Alex looked at her unamused. "Just get off me and go check it out." She sounded annoyed. 

Kara's face fell and she frowned. Alex must really be hurting. She slid off her sister and got out of the car. She ran off towards the mansion to peak around, just to double check. 

"Alex why are you acting like this?" Winn asked concerned. 

Alex scrunched up her nose. She didn't turn around or acknowledge his question. In fact she just wanted this overrated trip; even from her... In the beginning, to be over with. She opened her door and got out of her car. Slamming it shut behind her, and walking off to the house where Kara was running back, from the backyard. 

"This place is awesome! And it's clear! Guys, come on!" Kara waved for them, before going back in. 

Everyone got out of the car, as Alex was popping the trunk open and pulling her bags out. She made sure to grab Kara's too, since she forgot to grab them. Alex made sure to get in the house before the rest of them got towards the trunk. And by most of them, it was obvious who she was trying to avoid. 

If she was getting the cold shoulder, then she'd give it right back. She was above playing games, but this whole thing was starting to piss her off. 

She lunged the bags over her shoulder, and the other in her hand. She turned and started walking to the house. 

 

\------------------------------

 

Winn, Lena and Maggie were in aw as they entered the mansion. 

"Check this place out!" Winn spun while taking everything in. 

"It's gorgeous." Lena smiled while proceeding into the house. 

"Yeah!" Maggie breathed out. The place really did take her breath away. She started to look around. 

She walked to the back of the house, where she found a set of stairs. She moved towards the railing and slid her hand along it. She walked around and went up a few steps. "God the artistry in this!" She said just above a whisper as she glided her hand along the railing, as she ascended up the steps. 

When she made it to the top she looked around a corner, peaking down towards a hallway. She walked forward and made her way down the hall. She stopped at the third door. Something about it made her want to go in there. She grabbed the knob and opened the door. When she saw the room, she gasped. 

In the center of the room was a queen size bed. It had the softest looking blankets and pillows. They looked so comfy and soft. Off to the right of the bed was a balcony area. She immediately walked over there and pushed opened the doors. She could see the sun going down and the stars starting to peak through the orange and pink sky. She walked further out. The balcony was fairly big. Big enough that it had a porch swing on it. Maggie turned and went back into the bedroom. The room wasn't necessarily huge. It was definitely bigger than her own. But her's should be labeled more of a walk in closet. 

She went over and sat her things down on the bed. She unzipped her bag and pulled out the candy and games she brought. It was for everyone, so she wasn't going to leave it down here. She zipped her bag up and then left the room, making her way back downstairs to find everybody else, to see if they were ready to hang. 

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Okay! So we got our gear! We got the chips and pop, and we have Lena's laptop. Now all we need is the pizza, candy and games." Kara said as she checked everything over; in the living room, on the coffee table. She held up her finger. "Where's Alex and Maggie?" 

Winn and Lena quickly looked around. 

"I think I saw Maggie go upstairs." Lena said. "I have no clue where your sister i-"

"-Hey guys! I got the pizza!" Alex said as she came through the door. 

All three of them looked at her a little scared. 

"What!?" Alex asked, a little loudly. 

"Where did you go? We saw you come in here." Lena started. 

"But we never saw you leave." Kara finished off her sentence. 

"Back door..." Alex said a little annoyed. Then she walked over and sat the pizzas on the coffee table. 

Almost like it was on cue, Maggie came into the living room, right next to Alex. 

They both didn't even notice. Until Maggie started speaking causing Alex to jump. 

"Hey guys. Sorry. I was just exploring. This place is amazing! You'll never believe the rooms upstairs! Well... haven't seen them all, yet." Maggie said then noticed Alex next to her. She started to feel uncomfortable, so she moved over toward the table and sat her things down. 

Alex noticed and her heart sank even more. She moved over next to Maggie just to set the pizza down, before leaving the room. 

Lena and Kara gave each other a look and then nodded. 

"Maggie maybe after we're done eating we can go look around upstairs?" Kara asked. 

Maggie looked over at her and then smiled. "Okay!"

Lena got up and went after Alex. She looked around for her and ended up walking towards the back of the house, past the dining room, where she found an open door. 

She walked in, and realized that it was the master bedroom. She looked around and noticed that there was another door in there, this one was wide open and she could see that it lead out to the backyard. She went over towards the door and walked outside. She was shocked to see how much different this backyard was. It seemed to be sectioned off from the main yard and was very private. 

It was beautiful. Definitely somewhere she'd want to lay out and star gaze. Especially with someone special. 

"What do you want?" 

Lena heard from off to the right. She turned and saw Alex sitting at a little table. She walked over towards her, but stopped a little off to the side. She put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "I wanna know whats got you so pissed off?" 

Alex turned her head and looked at Lena. "What's it to you?" 

"What's it me is that you're starting to become a drag. What's up?" 

Alex turned back around, and spoke with a small voice. "I don't want to talk about it." 

Lena sighed, then walked over and took a seat, across from her. "I mean, I have an idea what this is about, but what I don't know is, exactly what happened."

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Please enlighten me, Lena." Then she looked at her and gave her a fake smile. 

Lena nodded. "Alright. Im sensing something happened between you and Maggie. The two inseparable best friends, who always have each others backs."

Alex looked away from her again. "Well that's not how she feels!" 

Lena leaned in. Feeling even more intrigued by situation now. "Really? Do you wanna tell me what happened? Or am I just gonna have to guess it out of you." 

Alex didn't look at her. "It's whatever Luthor. In the past. Let's just leave it there! Please." 

"That bad, huh?" Lena pondered for a moment on what it could be. 

"Did you say something to Maggie and she didn't feel the same way?" Lena waited for Alex to answer, but all she got was Alex quivering her lip, in response. Or reaction? "Ohhh! So that is what happened..." Lena looked at her. That couldn't be all. "Or you didn't say anything. You- you-" Lena gasped. "Alex did you kiss Maggie!?" 

Alex's head shot over towards her. "I said drop it, Lena! I swear to god!" She said defensively. 

 

Lena sat back. "Mhm." She nodded. "Alex it's okay. I know what it's like. And have you tried tal-"

"I did!" Alex screamed, startling Lena. "I did! And she acted like things were fine, but they obviously weren't! And I don't know what happened! First I thought she likes me and then I- I try. And she shoves me away, then runs away. Then she ignores me and I have to beg her to talk to me and that's when she told me that we're fine and that she didn't want to lose me. I thought things were okay between us. But then when we get home she started acting weird. She'd acknowledged me one second and then the next gives me the cold shoulder." 

Lena looked at her shocked, from how much she told her. It wasn't very specific, but it was good enough. "It either sounds like she's scared or she's playing hard to get." 

"I don't think so." Alex leaned her forehead into her hand. Then spoke softly. "I fucked it all up." 

Lena watched her. She heard a crack in her voice and then saw her head start to jerk. She was crying... In front of her. This was so strange to witness. She never lets her walls down like this. She's always the leader. The strong wilded one. "Alex I really don't think that's the case. If Maggie didn't like you wouldn't she tell you? Instead of messing with you?" 

Alex slammed her hand on the table. "Listen Lena! I don't understand ANY of this! I didn't even realized that I liked her up until recently. And then I fell completely in lo-" Alex quickly stopped herself and calmed down, before speaking again. But she couldn't stop her tears falling and her voice shaking. "I just- I don't understand her anymore. You don't understand what she's doing to me!" 

Lena started to tear up watching Alex. She listened to her and she realized that she was in pain. And that she didn't just like Maggie, it was much more than that. She got up. "Listen, I'm going to go get some food, for us. And bring it out here. Okay? We can talk if you want, or not. Just... I wanna be here for you." 

Alex looked up at her and spoke softly. "Thank you."

 

\---------------------------------

 

"So Maggie what's new with you?" Kara asked as she shoved some pizza in her mouth. 

Maggie looked up from her spot on the floor. "Oh. A... Not much really. My mom might take me to Disney later this summer." Maggie said a little excited. 

"What!? You get to go to disney! You're so lucky!" Kara said from her spot. 

 

"Hey Kara?" Lena said, peaking around the corner from the dining room. 

Kara looked over a little shocked when she called her, not expecting her so soon. She saw Lena waving at her to come over. She got up and walked over to her. 

Maggie watched them, instantly feeling a little suspicious. 

 

"Come this way." Lena said as she walked towards the kitchen. She made sure they were alone to speak. 

"Did you talk to Alex?" Kara asked in an almost whisper. 

"Yeah. And oh my god. Okay. So apparently she made a move on Maggie and Maggie shoved her away."

Kara's eyes widened. "Really?" 

"Yeah, and then I guess she started to ignore her and Alex had to beg her to talk to her and Maggie acted like everything was fine, but then afterwards she started to give Alex the cold shoulder again." Lena left out the part about how strong Alex's feelings were. 

"Huh. Really? Wow. No wonder Alex is upset."

"I know it's so sad. We're definitely locking them together now. Kara do you know how we're going to do that exactly?" 

"With a key?" 

Lena face palmed herself. "Yes but what key? We don't live here, remember?" 

Kara pointed over her shoulder. "There's a drawer full of labeled keys, in the hutch, over in the dining room." She didn't expect Lena to look so shocked. 

"Oh." She said simply. "Well that makes things easier. When do we do it?" 

"Yes it really does. And as soon as possible. Maybe when it's actually dark, which is in about ten minutes. But I want them to make up, so we can actually hang out as a group. Not like we weren't gonna mess with them anyways. Need to lose Winn first though." 

Lena grinned and then moved closer to Kara. She started to walk her fingers up the girls arm. "I like it when you get all evil genius on me. But Kara... What do you plan to do with Winn? We aren't killing him." 

Kara's face reddened when Lena started to invade her personal space. "Obviously. We will scare him and then tie him up or something. And then after he's good and scared, we'll put a movie on and wait this thing out. We aren't monsters." 

"Hm. That's a good plan. I should... give you a reward for that." Lena smirked. 

"Please." Kara squealed, which made Lena giggle. 

She moved in close to Kara and kissed her hard, which progressed into a heated make out session. 

 

"Hey you guys, what are yo-" 

Kara and Lena quickly separated and attempted to act natural. 

Maggie started to back away. "Okay... I didn't realize you were busy." 

Kara felt embarrassed for being caught. "Uh... Maggie, hey. We a... We were just talking." Kara said awkwardly and then looked over at Lena for help. 

Lena was full on smirking and lost in her own world to come to Kara's aid. She looked like she was on cloud nine. 

Maggie nodded. "Okay Kara. Whatever you and your lipstick stained mouth have to say." 

Then she left. Kara let out a breath feeling relieved that she was gone. Then Lena started to giggle. Kara looked over at her a little annoyed. "Why didn't you help me!?"

"Oh! Because I was- I was." Lena looked for an answer before surrendering. "I have no excuse." 

Kara shook her head and then she wound her arm back and slapped Lena in the ass, earning a surprised yelp from the girl. "Next time don't look like I just showed you my boobs." Kara turned and left the room. 

Lena watched her leave with a smirk. She started to rub her ass because Kara's slap really stung. Not that she was complaining. This was a new side of Kara that shes never seen before. And she has to admit, she really really likes it. "Hey Kar wait up!" She called out then ran after her. "Hey Kara, while you talk to... you know who. Im going to go hang with... you know. But I'm gonna get food first, cool?" Lena said, when she caught up with Kara. But tried to make it a little discreet. In case Maggie was within earshot. 

"Yeah."

"Alright when you're done I'll come out with the garbage. Then you get Maggie to go into the master bedroom in the back. That's where Alex'll be. Then we'll lock em in." Lenas whispered. 

Kara nodded. "Okay but how am I gonna get her back there?" 

"I don't know just... Go look at rooms with her or something and then say you saw a room downstairs you haven't checked out yet and say something like it's really nice. But hurry. If we wanna do this fast without them suspecting." 

"Okay! Cool. I'll get it done." 

 

\----------------------------------

 

Kara and Lena made it back into the living room. 

Lena quickly grabbed some food for her and Alex and left, while Kara went over to Maggie, who was sitting on the couch talking to Winn.

"Hey Maggie? You wanna go look around with me?" 

Maggie looked up at her and then over at Winn. "Uh... What about Winn?" 

Kara mentally face palmed herself. She didn't have a plan for this. "Um, yeah, him too obviously." Kara smiled nervously. 

Maggie and Winn looked at each other, then at Kara. 

"Come on lets go! This is getting boring, just sitting here and all!" Kara panicked.

"Okay, okay. What's the hurry?" Maggie said as she got up, Winn following. 

"You alright Kara?" Winn asked.

"Yep! Totally fine. I'm just excited is all!" Kara smiled and then turned and walked away, towards the back, where the steps are. 

Winn and Maggie gave each other another look before following her. 

Kara sped up the stairs, trying to rush this and get it over with. She was growing nervous on whether or not she and Lena could pull this off. She just wanted her sister to be okay. "So... Winn why don't you go first? And you can nerd out over the rooms?" Kara tried to find a solution. 

Winn looked at her funny, but then his face lit up. "Okay! I was hoping to analyze this place, anyways. I'm definitely buying this house when I'm older! It looks like it's straight out of a batman movie. Well not as big, but you know." Winn walked in front of them and started going through the rooms. 

Kara turned towards Maggie and smiled. "So Maggie did you find a room that you liked?" 

Maggie looked over at her with the same look Winn wore moments ago and then smiled. "Yeah! It's the third one! Right over here!" She pointed and then walked over there. 

Kara followed. She raised her fists in the air for actually making this work and quietly cheered for herself. "Woo!" 

Maggie turned, and Kara quickly put her arms down. "Hey Kara. Can I ask you something?" Maggie asked, when they were all the way in the room. 

This is just getting easier and easier! "Yeah. What's up?" 

Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Does- does Alex talk about me ever? Like in a... not a friend sort of way?" 

Kara tilted her head not fully getting the question. "No. Not at all." 

Maggie looked down a little disappointed. "Oh." 

"I mean you're her best friend! She's aways going on and on about the things you guys do together. Like the other day she told me that you two snuck into an amusement park, because you guys forgot your tickets and she felt really bad. And there was also this other time where she said you two almost got caught skipping class together, to go hang out in the science lab. Why? Do you think Alex doesn't want to be your friend anymore?" 

Maggie realized what Kara meant. "Oh! Uh, no. Not at all. I was just curious is all." She paused for a moment. "She really told you all that stuff?" 

Kara understood Maggie's original question now. She internally squealed at how easy this was becoming. "Yeah! I mean I cant get her to shut up about you. One second we'll be talking about harry potter and the next thing I know, she's telling me about your favorite movies and how you want to be a cop when you're older." 

Maggie's eyes widened. Alex really did that? "Huh..." 

Kara walked toward Maggie. "You okay Maggie?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. Just... thinking." Maggie started playing with strand of her hair nervously. 

Kara felt she didn't need to ask or push for anything. It was all clear to her. "Why don't we look around." 

"Oh Yeah! Okay so this room is just... It's so amazing! Come look over here! There's a balcony!"

 

\----------------------------------

When Lena went back out to Alex they talked for a while. Nothing serious this time. Just enjoying each others company and getting to know each other. 

"So Alex, tell me. What's your favorite science?" Lena crossed her leg, as she set her pizza down. 

Alex nibbled on her piece, then sat her own aside to answer Lena. "I really love chemistry and biology." 

"Hm. So a life nerd?" Lena asked. Picking up her slice of pizza and started eating it again. 

"I guess you could say that." Alex giggled. 

Lena winced at Alex, as she licked tomato sauce off her face. "So. I hear you want to become a doctor. How come you don't want to pursue a field in science?" 

"Well I want a job that'll cater to my skills in medicine. My mother is a doctor, so it could be good."

"Have you thought of pursuing a field in the military? You seem like you're very fit. And brains like yours. They'd be stupid not to jump at a chance to snatch you up."

"Well... It's weird you mentioned it. I gave it some thought. But I'm not exactly sure what I'd do. And it's the military, I mean i'm not really what you would call courage." 

Lena nodded as she spoke. She was about to answer her, but then her phone buzzed. She checked it real quick and saw that it was Kara. "One sec Alex." Lena held up her finger. 

"Sure." 

Lena looked at the screen and saw that it was a text. 

'I'm ready. But the only problem is Winn's with me.'

Lena shook her head. It was a simple solution. 'Just tell him you'll meet him back in the living room. It's not like you'd be lying.' Then she turned her phone off and stood up. "Hey Alex you want to head in with me? I'm starting to get a little chilly." She rubbed the sides of her arms to push the suggestion further. Wasn't a total lie. It really was getting pretty breezy out. She hoped that Alex would say yes. 

Alex looked at her and then stood up. "Sure. We can go hang in the master room. There's a tv in there and I wanna see if it'll work." She grabbed her stuff and walked over to the door. 

Lena reached out for Alex's garbage. "Here lemme get that!" 

"Thanks." Then they walked in the room together. Alex closed the door behind her. 

 

Lena could hear steps coming from down the hall and she quickly acted. "Alex! How about we look at the tv together? I'll just go throw our garbage away first. Okay?" 

Alex looked over at her with a curious look on her face as she knelt under the flat screen, that was hooked to the wall. "Yeah. Don't need my permission. And you can help me if you want." Then she turned back to the tv. 

"Okay great!" Lena said before walking out. And just in time too, because Kara and Maggie were already a few feet from the room. "Hey guys." She smiled, then threw away the trash and sprinted over towards the hutch. She yanked the drawer open and fished for the room key they needed. 

"What's with her?" Maggie asked as she watched Lena run pass them. 

Kara shrugged. Trying to derail Maggie's interest. "Who knows. She's a little." Kara spun her finger in a swirl by her ear. Earning a chuckle from Maggie, and an angry shout from Lena. 

"Hey! I saw that!" She shouted as she pulled out the key. Keeping it concealed in her hand, so Maggie wouldn't see it. 

Maggie turned away and started walking again. Kara came up behind her. 

"This is the master bedroom! I'm sure you'll love it in here." Kara said. Then turned toward Lena; who was now right behind her, and winked.

"Wow!" Maggie gasped when she walked in, stopping right in the door frame. 

Lena face palmed herself for how unbelievable this was. 

Kara got a quick plan and it wasn't a pretty one. 

"It's so big! And look at that bed! And woah a tv! And... Ale-"

Kara reached out and shoved Maggie in all the way, then quickly closed the door. 

Lena came up behind her and locked it. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

When the door closed, Maggie quickly turned around and started to bang on the door, and shout. "What the hell are you guys doing!? Let me out of here!" She hit the door even more. 

"Right cause that's gonna make them let you out." Alex said from Maggie's left, on the floor. Where she was looking at the tv. She had her legs crisscrossed, and her hands were resting on the side of her knees. 

Maggie turned to her and glared. 

"Don't give me that look. I didn't lock you in here." 

Maggie turned and walked away from her, toward the bed. "Ass." She said quietly. Then got up on the bed and laid down. 

 

Alex instantly wanted to cry when she heard Maggie say that. 

Why is she being so mean?

She stayed there on the floor. Not wanting to get up. She couldn't anyways because she was on the verge of crying and it was becoming so hard to control. She leaned her head against the wall and tried everything not to cry, but then she gave in and started to sob. 

Maggie tried to ignore it. She covered her ears. She shoved her face in the blankets and then regretted it, quickly lifting her face off and away from the blanket. She looked over at Alex and frowned. She was gonna say something, but then the door to the room swung open, catching her attention and next thing she knows their bags are being tossed in. 

"You may be in there a while." 

They could hear Lena say as she closed the door and locked it.

"Make it count!" Kara shouted. 

 

Alex sprung up and grabbed her bags. Pulling out her stuff. She noticed a sleeping bag rolled up in there. Kara must have put it in there. She pulled it out and laid it on the floor. Then she grabbed her ipod from the bag and her headphones. She threw her bag on the floor, by her sleeping bag and laid down. 

Maggie watched her as she did all this. She waited for her to put her headphones in her ears before getting up and going over to grab her things. 

She pulled out her blanket and her pillow case full of her personal things, like pads and her ds, to name a few. She grabbed the outfit she was changing into, to wear for pj's, since she forgot to bring a second pair. And then dumped her stuff in her bag, that was in her pillow case. She walked over towards the bed and started undressing, with her back facing Alex. 

Alex noticed this and she looked over at her. She pulled her ear pods out and sat up. "Maggie what are you doing?" 

Maggie looked over at her. "What does it look like?" There was a little bit of attitude in her voice. 

"Looks like you're getting naked." 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not." She started sliding her pants off. 

Alex quickly looked away. Then she put her headphones back in her ears, drowning everything out. 

 

When Maggie was finished she hopped back into bed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She looked back over at Alex and she frowned. She felt bad that Alex was laying on the floor. So she got up and went over towards her. She reached out to tap her on the shoulder, then hesitated. 

Why was she doing this to Alex? Why did she have to be such a coward? She reached out all the way and touched Alex on her shoulder. 

Alex rolled over halfway and looked at Maggie. She pulled her headphones out before speaking. "What?" 

Maggie looked away from her, when she spoke quietly with a small voice. "Do you... do you wanna come up on the bed with me?" She turned and looked at Alex again. Attempting to read her face. 

"Maggie what are you asking?" Alex looked up at her angry. 

Maggie's eyes went wide with realization. "No! Alex. I-I just don't want you to lay on the hard floor." She sighed before speaking again. "Please." Her voice was small again. 

Alex thought it over for a moment. But Maggie won her over with the pleading look on her face. "Fine." She stood up and walked over to the bed. 

Maggie got there before her, and laid down first. Alex crawled up there and looked at Maggie as she did this. Then when she laid down she made sure to face away from Maggie, and wrapped her arms around herself. 

Maggie watched her as she laid down. She pulled her blanket up more, over herself and then she grabbed the other end and pulled it over Alex. 

 

Alex moved a little when she did this. She gripped the blanket and slid it over her shoulder more. They laid like that for a while, before Alex rolled over to face Maggie. 

Maggie opened her eyes and looked at Alex. She slowly scooted towards her and was just about to stop, but then Alex opened her arms and closed the distance, wrapping her arms around Maggie's neck.

Maggie moved her face and rested in the crook of Alex's neck. She breathed out. "Im so sorry!" She pecked at her neck. "I shouldn't have run away Alex! I shouldn't have pushed you away. I was just so scared! And then I didn't know what I was doing." Maggie moved into her more and wrapped her arms around her, gripping at the back of Alex's shirt. She kissed her neck between sentences. "I hated seeing you upset. All those times you cried. It killed me! I'm so so sorry!" 

Then that was it. 

Maggie was crying, in Alex's neck. 

Alex brought a hand up to her cheek and pulled her back. Looking into her eyes. She wiped away the tears with her thumbs. "I understand Maggie. Not that it hurt any less. But I get it. I should have just waited until you were ready." 

"No! Don't apologize. It was me. And I didn't even know you liked me. So you would have been waiting a long time." Maggie giggled. 

They stayed like that for a moment. Alex looked down at Maggie and smiled. She brought her thumb up and ran it across her bottom lip. 

"Kiss me Alex Danvers! Please!" She whispered. "I want you." 

Alex didn't need to be told Twice. She pulled Maggie in for a passionate kiss. 

Maggie pulled her closer and then slowly, she rolled on top of her. She deepened the kiss, becoming more desperate. She started to whimper. 

After a while they pulled away to breath. They both were panting from how intense the kiss was.

Maggie sat up, her legs straddling Alex's stomach, as she rested her hands on her chest, leaning forward. 

Alex looked up at Maggie and grinned. "Wow. Sawyer." She breathed.

Maggie rolled her hips in response. Earning her a whimper from Alex. Maggie giggled. "What? You like that?" She smiled then leaned down to kiss Alex again. But this time she only pecked her on the lips. Alex attempted to follow her up, but failed. 

"Maggie!" Alex whined. "Don't tease me! If anything, I deserve a reward! Or something." 

Maggie nodded as she spoke. "A reward? What do you have in mind?" Maggie bit her lip. 

Alex grabbed Maggie's waste and rolled her hips into her. 

Maggie furrowed her brows at how excited she was becoming. "Oh! So that's what you have in mind?" Maggie smirked. She leaned down again and kissed Alex, but then before things could heat up she pulled away and slid off her. 

Alex sat up and looked at her disappointed. Maggie walked towards her and grabbed her chin with her hand and pulled her towards her face. "All good things come to those who wait. And I think we should." She smiled. Then kissed Alex on the forehead. 

"Like for- for sex? Or to date each other?" Alex asked. Her voice got small when she said the last part. 

Maggie shook her head. "Alex, for sex." She wrapped her hands around Alex's waste and pulled her towards the end of the bed. She stood between Alex's knees. "Alex Danvers?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you pretty please, with cherries on top, be mine?" 

Alex giggled. "Only if you'll be mine." 

Maggie gave her the biggest smile. "Deal!" 

Alex leaned up and took her lips in her own. "Do we have to wait?" She whined in Maggie's lips. 

Maggie giggled, then pulled away. She moved a piece of Alex's hair behind her ear. "Trust me. It'll be worth it Alex. I give you my word. And I'll make it worth it!" 

Alex groaned. "You're just making me not want to wait even more." Alex whimpered. 

"Believe me. You think I want to keep my hands off of you!? This is just as hard for me as it is for you. But you're worth it! You're perfect, Alex." 

And with that Alex playfully shoved Maggie away before crawling to the other side of the bed. "I think I might die!" She whined. Before shoving her face in the covers. "You're saying all the right things Maggie! Stop it!" 

 

Maggie decided to press on. This was just becoming to much fun. "What? Like how you're absolutely beautiful and you're always the best part of my day?"

Alex let out a muted scream in the pillow. 

"Or how you're the one thing I look forward to when we go to school? And that I love making you laugh, and hanging out with you, and just getting to know the woman that is Alex Danvers and how she's so damn wonderful?" Maggie climbed up onto the bed and grabbed Alex from her spot and moved her so she'd sit up and look at her. 

Alex spoke soft and quiet. "I just... I love you Maggie." She looked into her eyes. 

Maggie's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. "Dammit Alex!" Maggie shook her head and pulled her close to her body. "I had all my self control and then you had to go and say something like that." 

"You started it! You beautiful, amazing, smart, brilliant, and tough woman!" Alex challenged. 

Maggie growled low in her throat. "Take off your pants Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I would've posted last night, but I was to tired to finish the rest of this one. I ended up actually doing something fun yesterday, and then I hung out with a friend today. So between all that I got it done. And I think it's actually the longest one of this book. I really hope you guys like it. I have very mixed feelings about it. And I wanted to change the last part because I felt like Alex and Maggie should have talked more. But this seemed okay. I also got a little bit of writers block, so that didn't help. I hope this ones okay. There will probably one more after this. Thank you for sticking with me in this book. I appreciate it a lot! :)


	8. Out with a bang

Winn sat there waiting for Kara and Maggie to come back. Then suddenly the whole power to the house went off, and everything was silent. Winn sat there confused and a little scared. He looked around. Trying to figure out what happened, and where everyone was. 

"Kara?" Winn called out. He stood up. "Maggie? Or Lena? Preferably Alex?" He started walking cautiously through the living room. "Guys?" He came to the steps and stopped in front of them. He could hear two sounds. 

One muffled one coming from the back of the house. It sounded like someone crying out, but he wasn't sure. He thought he heard a name, but he decided to focus on the sound coming from upstairs. 

There was creaking and the pitter patter of footsteps. 

He ascended up the stairs and hugged himself. By each step he felt more and more terrified. As he reached the top, he heard a banging noise, and then he saw the picture frames on the wall shake. "Guys? This isn't funny!" 

Winn moved into the first room. 

He desperately wished he brought a flash light with him. It was already dark outside and it was practically pitch black in the house. "Guys?" 

He moved into the room some more. He looked around and didn't see anyone, so he left and went through the other rooms. 

And still, no one. 

He made his way back downstairs feeling frightened. "Shit, shit, shit." He repeated in a quiet voice. 

He walked over towards the kitchen, but immediately stopped in the dining room, when he heard the creaking sound pick up again. He turned around and didn't expect something to jump at him. 

"WINN!" 

"Ahhhhhh!" Winn screamed in a high pitch voice before he was tackled. 

Right afterwards the power came back on.

Winn was breathing very fast. 

The room filled with feminine laughter. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"Kara! What are you- wait wait no!" Winn shouted. 

"Stop squirming! You're making tying you up even harder than it has to be!" Kara scrunched up her face in annoyance as she struggled tying him up. She turned toward Lena. "A little help would be nice Lena! Just jump in whenever." Kara said the last part sarcastically. 

"Shhh!" Lena held up a finger to her lips, shushing Kara and then turned back towards the door and pressed her ear against it. "I am trying to hear what's going on." 

Kara shook her head.

"Kara! Why!?" Winn cried out. Ignoring what Lena was even doing. 

Kara looked down at him. She had her foot on him, as she held the rope, that was keeping him tied. "Remember last year when you, Alex and Maggie scared me and Lena?" Kara leaned down towards his face as she spoke. 

Winn twitched his nose like he was about to cry, but held it in. 

Kara sinked closer to him. "Payback." 

"Shhhh!" Lena shot her head over at them.

Kara held up her arms in annoyance. "Chillax!"

"Something interesting is happening! Get your ass over here."

Kara held up her finger. "Give me two seconds." Kara leaned down and picked Winn up by the rope at his back. Being careful not to hurt him. She moved him over to a dinging room chair. Then she sprinted over to Lena. "What's up?" 

Lena pointed at the door. "I swear they were arguing, but then things went silent and they haven't been talki-" Lena cut herself off when she heard a noise from the room. 

 

"OhHHhH!" 

Kara and Lena backed up, away from the door. 

"Well!" Lena said surprised, but slightly amused.

Kara shook her head. "Ew! Ew! Ew!!" 

 

"Ma- Maggie! Uhh!" 

"I-I shouldn't be hearing this!" Kara said disgusted. 

Lena's eyes widened, and she smiled. 

"Ohh! Right there Maggie! Just like that! Oh fuck!" 

Lena busted out into an uncontrollable laughter.

"I am so done!" Kara turned and grabbed Winn then left. 

Lena shook her head. "They're so immature." She said to herself.

"Ohhh! Ahhh!" 

Lena put a hand over her mouth, before she laughed to loud. Then quickly walked out of the dining room. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Maggie crawled up from in between Alex's legs and placed a kiss on her lips before falling beside her. 

Alex gasped. "Oh my god! That was... I have no words!" Alex reached up to move some of the hair from her face. 

Maggie giggled. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." She scooted closer to Alex and pulled her close. 

"Oh, I so did!" She turned toward Maggie and wrapped her arms around her neck. "But there's just one thing..."

Maggie's face fell into a slight frown. "What is it?" 

Alex moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You're still wearing clothes." Then she bit Maggie's earlobe. 

"Ow!" Maggie giggled. 

Alex moved back and looked at her. She reached up and caressed her cheek with her hand. 

"Alex... You don't have to." Maggie shook her head. "This is enough for me. I can wait for it." Maggie smiled. 

Alex moved her hand down and drew her finger in circler motions on Maggie's chest, while she gazed into her eyes. "Well maybe I want to." She smiled as then looked down. "... Like, I really-really want to!" She looked back up at Maggie. "As long as you want me to." 

Maggie stared at her for a moment, before nodding. "Okay Danvers." She giggled. "You're such a dork! But come here." She pulled her in for a kiss. 

When they pulled apart Alex smirked at her. "Now. Time to lose these pesky clothes!" She sat up and gripped Maggie's pants and pulled them off, a little rough. Surprising Maggie. She moved up and yanked her shirt up and off. Then quickly went for her bra.

"Wow! You sure are eager!" 

Alex growled. "Well... you've managed to make me feel so many emotions, the last few hours and they're all coming out now!" Alex moved down, and started kissing down Maggie's neck. 

Maggie gripped the sheets under her and started to pant. "Mm. Alex. You're being a little rough." 

Alex stopped kissing Maggie's skin and looked up at her. "Is that okay?" 

"Be rougher!" Maggie demanded. 

Alex smirked. "I think I can do that." Then she slid down in between her legs and grabbed at her boxers. She looked up at Maggie again to make sure this was okay. Maggie nodded, and then Alex pulled her underwear down, and lunged forward. 

Maggie gripped the sheets harder and she closed her eyes. Her breathing became more erratic and her heart beat sped up. She shot a hand down to Alex's head and combed her fingers into her hair, pushing her down, closer to her center. 

Maggie wanted rough, so that's what Alex was going to give her. She applied some pressure, with her tongue, and made each stroke quick. She reached up and pushed a finger inside of Maggie. 

"Oh shit!" Maggie whispered. 

Alex added a second finger, while sucking, and licking up and down her heat. Driving her even more crazy. 

Maggie let out a muted moan. She never realized that she'd be so quiet. It was strange, but she always had to be quiet, so she was used to it. 

But then Alex added a third finger and pressed in hard, as she moved her tongue in circles on her clit, making Maggie lose all control. She let out a very loud moan, and her back arched. She sprung up some, from the rush that Alex was giving her. Then she finally came. 

Alex made sure to get all of Maggie's sweetness. Not daring, to miss a single drop. When she was done, she moved up Maggie's body and took her mouth into her's, for an open mouth kiss. Letting Maggie taste herself on her tongue. 

Alex reached down and pulled Maggie's left leg up, and held it at her side, as she gyrated her hips into her center. Wanting to grind into the smaller woman. 

She broke the kiss and stared down at her. Her hair curtaining the sides of Maggie's face. 

Maggie started to giggle. "What are you doing?" 

Alex tilted her head. "Making love to you?" She answered a little confused. 

Maggie shook her head, and smiled. 

"Does it not feel good?" Alex asked, a little worried.

"No, no. It feels really good actually. I just... Didn't expect you to start humping me."

Alex stopped. "I'm not humping you. I'm moving my hips in a circler motion, not slapping into you like a weirdo... Or a dog. 

 

Maggie busted out laughing. 

"What?" Alex asked.

"Oh my god! Can you believe us!? We're so weird!" 

"We are. But that's what makes us so perfect for each other." Alex smiled. 

Maggie's laughing quickly died down and she looked up at Alex seriously. "I love you." She breathed. She searched her face for a response, but couldn't read her. Alex just completely stopped, and was staring down at her. 

A light breeze came in the room and blew Alex's hair, the moon peeked through the window, making Alex glow. She wanted to gasp at the beauty of it all. But she was to scared of how Alex was reacting. 

Alex's mouth hung open and she looked down at Maggie surprised. "I-I feel the same way." 

Maggie slowly sat up and Alex let go of her leg. "Do you- do you love me though?" 

Alex opened her mouth like she was going to speak. But all that came out was random sounds. 

Maggie shook her head and tears came to her eyes. She moved away from Alex and sat at the side of the bed. 

Alex watched her and realized that she messed up. She reached out to her, and spoke quiet. "Maggie... I."

"Don't act like you love me if you don't." Maggie's head hung low.

"Maggie." Alex moved over and sat next to her. "That's not it. You- you just surprised me." Alex looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"It's better to say nothing at all. Then to say something you don't mean."

Alex quickly looked over at her. "Maggie, no! I am so in love with you! And it's the truth." 

Maggie still didn't meet her gaze, so Alex reached over and gently grabbed her chin and moved her face towards her, so she was looking at her. And she repeated herself. "I love you." 

Maggie furrowed her brows. "Then why did you freeze?" She asked. "Why didn't you say it before?" 

Alex searched for the words. "Because I couldn't believe that you actually loved me. That this was happening and that you could actually be mine. I'm just scared because this is all so new to me. Maggie, last time I knew, I was straight. But then you walked into my life and slowly I got to know you. And I fell completely in love with you." Alex gave her a nervous smile. She spoke softly. "You made me realize who I am."

Maggie couldn't believe it. "Wait you thought you were straight?" Maggie joked. 

Alex giggled.

"I think I saw something different in you Danvers. I didn't know what it was. But when we met I was so scared of you finding out that I was gay and when you did and you didn't care, I knew that you would be my best friend forever. And you figured out who you were because of me?" Maggie asked in disbelief.

Alex nodded. "You've made me realized that I've always liked girls. Boys... I just. I never felt anything for them. But thinking about it now, I've realized that I've had crushes on girls in the past. But nothing compared to you."

"So you're saying, I'm so hot I made you come to the dark side?" Maggie smirked.

Alex giggled. "Yes." She nodded. "That's what I'm saying." She paused. "But... we're more then friends, now? Right?" 

Maggie looked at her with a questioning look. "Alex would a friend do this?" She got closer to her and moved her hand down, in between Alex's legs, and leaned up to kiss her. When Alex started to pant, she took her hand away and moved back. 

Alex whined when she moved away. She leaned forward, towards Maggie, wanting to be close again. "I mean... Friends with benefits do that." 

"Is that what you want us to be?" Maggie asked with a smile. 

"No! I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I want more than that." 

Maggie nodded. "I think we can do that." She reached out for Alex and pulled her close, to hold her. "Will you go out with me Alex Danvers?" 

Alex looked up at her and squealed. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes!" 

"So... You love me?" Maggie wanted to hear it again. 

Alex sat up and looked at her. "I love you Maggie Sawyer. I love you so much." 

Now it was Maggie's turn to squeal. "I love you too, Alex Danvers! So much!"

 

\----------------------------------

 

"So what's this movie about Kara?" Winn asked. 

"It's called twilight! It's about vampires and werewolves!" Kara said excitedly as she shoveled popcorn into her mouth. 

Winn and Lena groaned.

"What!?" Kara asked as she looked around, at both of them.

"This movie is literal garbage!" Winn said.

"It's so hetero! And that's not the problem. It's just so cheesy." 

"Coming from the girl wearing a pink track suit!" 

Lena looked down and then back at Kara. "Hey it's velour! And it's amazing!" 

"And... Are you wearing a belly shirt?"

"Yep!" 

Kara rolled her eyes. 

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Winn asked. 

"Probably having mad sex. What else." Lena simply said.

Kara swatted her at her arm. "Ahhh my ears! My sister is in there! I don't want to hear this!" 

"It's just sex Kara." Winn said. 

"Yeah it's not like we aren't going to have it in the future." Lena grinned.

 

Kara's head shot up and her whole face turned red. "W-what?"

"Oh you thought I meant me and you. No. I meant in general, the three of us. But not together! But I mean we could you know. Me and Kara I mean!" Lena caught herself when she saw the looks she was getting from the two. 

 

"O-oh." Was all Kara could muster. She quickly felt nervous. 

"We don't have to. It'd be your call Kara. I'm not going to push you." 

"I know you wouldn't." Kara smiled. 

"Hey guys, can we- I mean you two go see if Maggie and Alex are ready to come out? I would go, but I'm a little tied up here." 

Kara looked over at him. "Okay. But Lena's going first." 

"Why me?" Lena asked.

"Because I don't want to see my sister naked, or see her... you know!" 

Lena sighed. "Fine." 

 

\----------------------------------

 

"You're so beautiful Maggie." Alex cuddled into her more. 

"Mm. Tell me more!" 

Alex giggled. "You're so hot too!" Alex scooted up closer and pressed her face in the crook of her neck.

"Keep going." 

Alex started to suck on the skin there. "You're just so amazing. Your body is so fucking hot!" Alex reached up and cupped Maggie's chest. 

"M-more." Maggie stuttered. 

But then Alex moved her mouth off Maggie, and took her hand away from her chest. "All good things come to those who wait." Alex whispered to her and smiled. 

"Don't use my words against me!" Maggie whined. 

"Oh. Did I tease you?" Alex said in a baby voice. "Payback. It's a bitch!" Then she hopped off the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked as she watched her. 

"Follow me and you'll find out." Alex pulled a blanket off the bed and then made her way to the door in the back of the room. 

Maggie stood up. "When did that get there?" She walked over toward Alex and immediately started shivering, when she opened the door. "Shouldn't we get dressed first?" 

Alex looked at her amused. "We could. But that takes effort. And I can keep you warm." Alex held out a hand to her and Maggie took it.

They walked outside and Alex laid the blanket out for them to lay on. She turned towards Maggie, who was holding herself, because she was shivering so much. Alex laid down on the blanket and she waited for Maggie to follow. "Come on. We can cuddle." Alex opened her arms. 

Maggie leaned down and laid next to Alex. She quickly scooted close and wrapped her arms around her. They were tangled up in each other now. "How are you not cold?" 

"What can I say. You really warmed me up earlier. I don't think a little nights breeze is gonna sway that." 

"You're funny!" Maggie joked and moved closer into her. She glanced up some, and looked at the sky. She gave a light gasp. "Wow. Look at the stars Alex!" 

Alex looked up and smiled. "They certainly are beautiful." She smiled. "Wow! The sky is so clear tonight." 

"It is!" 

 

"Where are they?" Kara's voice could be heard.

" I think they're out here." Lena said.

"Hey are you guys- Woah." Lena stopped at the door and looked away, giggling. 

Alex grabbed the blanket and pulled the sides over them, to cover their naked bodies. "Guys!" Alex yelled in annoyance. 

"Sorry! Sorry. We just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come out now... and hang with us?" 

Maggie looked up at Alex. "We did come here to hang out with them." 

Alex nodded. "Yeah we did. This was really nice though." She smiled.

"We can always do it again." Maggie walked her fingers up Alex's chest. 

"Yes we can." Alex grabbed the hand that was on her chest and kissed it. "Okay we're coming guys. Just give us a second to get dressed." 

"Okay." Lena said as she shoved Kara away from the door and out of the room. "They're so cute Kara!" 

"You're like their biggest shipper? Aren't you Lena?"

 

"Nope. That's definitely Winn. I'm the one that built the ship!" Lena grinned. 

Kara shook her head. "You're the one that's cute!" Then she left the room and a smiling Lena. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

Alex and Maggie walked out a few minutes after getting dressed. Finally getting let out of the room. They walked into the living room feeling a little awkward. 

"Hey guys." Alex waved and smiled. Trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

"I see you two made up." Lena smirked. 

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on!" Winn shouted. 

"Oh. Isn't it obvious?" Kara asked. "Alex and Maggie had a falling out so we locked em in a room together. Then we tied you up." 

"Wait how did you guys know? And why is Winn tied up?" Maggie asked.

"They've been trying to get back at us for halloween, and they noticed we weren't getting along." Alex explained to Maggie.

"Ohhh!" Maggie understood now. "That's why you guys were acting weird. So... What are we going to do now?" 

Lena looked over at her and smirked. "I'm glad you asked." Then she walked off. "Ladies, if you please, untie Winn then follow me."

 

\----------------------------------

 

"Lena?" 

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing!?" Kara asked a little concerned. 

"Nothing..." 

"You had us come out here and now you're smirking." 

Lena's smirk got bigger. 

"That! That one." Kara pointed at Lena's face. 

"I just... There's something I really want to do but we might get in trouble and I want to make sure you guys are ready to run if needed."

Kara's eyes widened. "What are you wanting to do!?" 

"I knew it she's gonna kill us." Alex said.

"What's in the bag?" Maggie asked with her arms crossed. 

Lena dropped the bag on the grass and got down on her knees. She smiled, then unzipped the bag. "Fourth of July's come early, ladies." 

 

"Woah." All four of them said as they stared at Lena's bag full of fireworks.

"What did you mean by run, Lena?" Winn asked.

Lena stood up. "That's a good question Winn. You see. We aren't supposed to be here and I should have mentioned that I found out construction workers are coming first thing at 4:30 a.m. and... If I light these up the cops may come, so I thought... why not go out with a bang. Or really, if you think about it. Start the summer off with a bang!" 

Everyones eyes widened. And then they all scattered. 

Lena looked at them confused. "What are you guys doing?" 

 

"If we're doing this. We should at least have everything packed and ready." Alex said. As she and Maggie ran back into the house. 

"We should make s'mores and do a few things, before we do that though." Kara said as she came back in from the house, with her camping stuff. 

"Well we do have a while till 4:30." Lena said. 

"Any one up for a game of never have I ever?" Maggie asked, as she came back out. "Since I'm the game leader and all."

Alex had to stop herself from laughing. "I thought you were the gay leader." Then she reached out and smacked Maggie's ass. 

Maggie moaned, and then quickly covered her mouth, feeling embarrassed. She started to blush. 

Lena was amused by this. "What's with you Danvers girls and smacking ass?"

Alex smirked as she put an arm around Maggie. She looked over at Kara. "I have taught you well, little sister." 

Maggie looked over at her and glared. "You cried when you saw my boobs for the first time, Danvers, and until very recently you didn't know you were gay. Tell me... When did you teach Kara?" Maggie tilted her head.

"That was an accident in seventh grade. And very true. But I... You got me there." Alex gave up. Knowing that Maggie won this one. 

Maggie giggled. "Mm, that's right, babe!" Then she smacked Alex's ass, before walking off to where Kara and Winn were setting up chairs. 

Alex was grinning ear to ear. And Lena watched the whole thing unravel. But right now she was to focused on what Maggie was wearing. "Hey Maggie I like you're outfit." She giggled, then held up a thumbs up. 

Alex looked over and realized that she didn't actually look at what Maggie was wearing before. "Oh! My! God! Maggie. Are you wearing juicy sweatpants!?" Alex started laughing. 

Maggie looked over at her and blushed. "Yeah... Maybe! So what. Don't make fun of me!"

Alex walked over to her. "Awe babe. Don't worry, you actually look very sexy! But really what's with you and belly shirts... Or short hoodies." 

"You think so? And you're wearing one too!" Maggie poked her in the chest.

Alex looked down. "Oh yeah! Kara gave me this! Cute huh?"

Maggie nodded. "It's very nerdy, but yes. You look so cute." 

"Hey. Lena likes belly shirts too. She even has a von Dutch one on!" Kara mocked. 

Lena looked over and rolled her eyes. "Yep! What can I see? I love a good trend." 

"You're not alone! Maggie was whailtailing it at the beach!" Alex laughed. 

"Yeah, but you loved it! You were weak at the knees when you saw my thong peaking out of my pants." Maggie smirked. 

Alex quickly shut up, because it was true. 

"You guys ready for marshmallows!?" Kara asked. 

"Hell yeah!" Maggie and Alex said in unison. As they took a seat.

Lena and Alex started the fire and Winn and Maggie grabbed the roasting sticks. 

"Okay I got everyth- shit I forgot the chocolate!" Kara said.

"Don't worry, I got you covered little Danvers." Maggie tossed Kara over a bag of Hershey bars.

"Yes! Maggie you're the best! You're gonna be one great sister in law, one day!" Kara said as she started fiddling with the bag of chocolates. 

Maggie giggled. "Hopefully." She said quietly to herself, hoping no one heard her.

But Alex was looking right at her when she said it. The biggest smile came on her face. She was just so in love, in wouldn't be the craziest thing to happen.

"Hey you two cuties, catch." 

Alex and Maggie looked over as Lena tossed them a bag of marshmallows, so they could put them on their sticks.

They sat their for a while and just enjoyed each others company. There was peace, between them and everyone could just breath and relax. 

When they were done eating their s'mores, Maggie asked if everyone was ready to play. They all agreed and held up their hands.

"Who's up first?" Maggie asked.

"I'll go!" Winn said. "Never have I ever... Watched hentai." 

Everyone looked around and saw that Alex put her finger down. 

"Ew, Alex! Really?" Kara said to her sister.

Alex just smiled. "Hey Im an... Almost adult. I'm allowed." 

Maggie giggled. "Okay baby. Your turn." 

Alex cleared her throat. "Okay. Never have I ever made out under the bleachers." 

Maggie and Lena put a finger down for that one. Alex looked over at Maggie surprised. 

"With who!?" 

"Uh... You remember Emily?" Maggie asked a little nervous.

"Her!?" 

Maggie nodded. "We dated for a while. But it... It didn't last." 

"I kissed a boy if anybody was wondering." Lena cut in. Trying to get rid of the tension. 

Kara turned toward her. "You did?" She laughed.

"Yeah it was on a dare. I didn't like it." 

"Okay... Lena your turn?" Maggie asked. 

"Yeah I'll go. Never have I ever... Hit someone." 

Lena, Maggie and Alex all put a finger down. 

"Wow! You guys are losing!" Kara said. "I'm gonna say it's Maggie's turn." Kara smiled. 

"Never have I ever... liked vegan ice cream." Maggie put a finger down.

"That's it?" Alex asked. Underwhelmed by the question. 

"Woah woah woah." Lena held out a hand. "It's not what you think there, little gay." 

Alex gave her a questioning look. "Wait... What is it then?" 

Lena waved for her to come over by her and then she whispered into her ear. 

Alex pulled away and she was blushing. She looked over at Maggie, who was trying not to panic, and she smirked at her. "Didn't know you liked that stuff. Maybe I'll do it for you. But only on your birthday. And you have to clean really good." Then Alex sat down. 

Maggie's whole face was red, now. "O-ok! Kara go!" Maggie hid her face in her knees. 

"Wait. Question? What happens to the loser?"

Winn chimed in, joking. "They have to kiss the winner." 

"Ooh I like that. Okay! Never have I ever... Kissed a boy." 

Lena, Alex and Winn put a finger down. 

"Wait, Winn?!" Everyone said. 

"Yeah... It was an accident." 

"Who with!?" Kara asked. 

"Mike..." 

Everyone started laughing. 

"Okay... Now it's my turn again. Never have I ever kissed someone and ran away." Winn said.

Maggie scowled at Winn when he said this, then she put a finger down. 

"How did you know about that?" Alex asked. 

"I put two and two together. Wasn't to hard." 

Everyone was shocked. 

"Okay. Maggie it's your turn." 

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Never have I ever... Had a crush on my best friend." 

Everyone put there finger down for that one. 

"Wow, you got everyone out Maggie!" Winn said. 

"Okay. It's Alex's turn." Maggie said.

"Never have I ever fell in love." 

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, then put their fingers down. 

Lena squealed. "Cuties!" 

"Lena it's your turn." 

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." 

Everyone put their finger down.

"Maggie you have three left and then you lose." Lena giggled.

"Yeah and look who's winning." Maggie pointed.

Lena looked where Maggie was pointing and she quickly stopped laughing. "Kara! Hurry up and lose! But not... You know what I mean." 

"Winn go." Maggie said.

"Never have I ever gotten arrested." 

Winn and Maggie put a finger down.

"Shit!" Maggie said. 

"Okay... Kara it's your turn." 

"Oh no! I need to start losing. Never have I ever hit a teacher." 

Kara put a finger down.

"It was an accident. Alex go." 

"Never have I ever... Came out as bi." 

Kara put a finger down. 

Alex didn't want her sister to kiss her new girlfriend. That's her job.

Maggie went next. 

"Never have I ever ate two boxes of pizza by myself." 

Kara put another finger down. Now she was tied with Lena, and Winn was winning. 

It was Lena's turn. "Never have I ever... Kissed Lena Luthor." Lena grinned. 

Kara put a finger down, then Maggie hesitated, but did. 

Everyone turned to her in shock. 

"What the hell!" Alex and Kara said at the same time. 

"We got drunk. I barely remember it. It was just one little kiss then we passed out. I promise." Maggie said. 

Lena looked over at her apologetically. "Sorry Maggie. I forgot." 

Everyone calmed down and they continued the game. 

It was Winn's turn. "Never have I ever played over ten hours playing call of duty without eating or going to the bathroom." Winn put a finger down. He wanted Lena and Maggie to kiss now, and he felt awkward if it was him, having to kiss Maggie. Alex put a finger down too. He was now tied with Lena, and Alex was in second to last place. 

"This is the last one guys." Maggie said nervously. "Kara, go."

Kara felt confident. She wasn't about to let Maggie kiss her girl again. She needed the perfect thing to say to get Maggie and Lena lower. "Never have I ever gotten drunk." 

Maggie and Winn put a finger down.

"What!?" Kara shouted.

"Oh you thought Lena got drunk too?" Maggie asked. "No I meant that was just me. Lena got high at that party though." 

Everyone looked around. All of Maggie's fingers were down. Alex had seven fingers down. Kara and Winn had six, and Lena had five. Declaring her the winner. 

"Well looks like Maggie and Lena have to kiss again!" Winn said. 

All four girl glared at him. 

"Fine!" Maggie got up and walked over to Lena. "You- you ready Luthor?" 

"Um... I don't know. Especially since I know where your mouth has been." 

Kara looked horrified. "Just know Lena. I'm not kissing you after this, unless you bleach your mouth."

"Shut up Kara. My mouths clean!" Maggie protested. 

"Yeah from my sisters hoo ha." Kara said right back. 

Lena busted out laughing. 

Kara glared over at Lena. "I don't know why you're laughing. You're the one that has to kiss her."

She stopped and her eyes went wide. 

"Pucker up Luthor!" Maggie leaned down and yanked Lena toward her and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Alex instantly stood up and matched the same face Kara was making. 

"You can pull away now!" Alex and Kara yelled. 

Maggie moved back and then wiped her mouth. "I hope your happy Winn." 

"I am actually." Winn laughed.

Maggie quickly turned around and walked toward him, with an angry look on her face. 

He held up his hands and instantly felt scared. "Hey. Chill out Maggie. It's just a joke." 

"Oh I'll show you a joke!"

"Maggie! Down girl." Alex said. Quickly going over to them. She wrapped her arms around the back of Maggie and held her arms back. 

"Just this once? Come on!!" Maggie tried to wiggle out of Alex's hold, but no luck. 

"Nope." Then Alex picked Maggie up and carried her away. "I cant be having you kill my buddy. Now can I?" 

"Yes! I'll get you a new one. There are plenty of nerdy straight boys to chose from. Just take your pick."

"Nah! I think I'll stick with this one." 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"Are you guys ready for the light show!?" Lena asked as she held a lighter in her hand. 

"If we set this house on fire, I'm blaming it on Kara." Alex said in a mono tone voice. 

"Like the cops'll believe I did it! I'm too cute! If it's anyone here It's Maggie!" 

Maggie nodded. "Probably." 

"Okay guys shut up and watch." Lena leaned down and lit the first one." 

 

"Ooohhhh! Ahhhh!" The five said as the first firework blew up in the sky. Making a loud booming sound, that they could feel vibrate through them. 

"Yep, wont be long till the cops get here." Kara mumbled. 

Lena went down the row and lit up two more. "Just one more after this." 

Those two were much louder than the first one. One was blue, and the other was green and purple. There were a few aftershock sounds, that were random and much louder.

Sirens could be heard off in the distance and they all looked at each other. 

"Last one! Then we scatter to the car!" Alex said a little excited. 

Lena went to light the last one. But the lighter wasn't working. She tried it again, but when she did she accidentally nudged her foot forward, kicking the firework down. Right afterwards the lighter came on and lit the string. Lena's eyes went big and she turned to them. 

"Oh fuck! Guys go go go!!" Lena yelled as she pointed towards the fence.

"Where the hell do we go!?" Maggie screamed. 

"Jump the fence!" Winn yelled running towards it. He started throwing their remaining bags over the fence. 

"Its tall and wooden. How!?" Kara asked. 

Alex looked at everyone. "Someone needs to boost everyone up!" 

"But then that person will be stuck here." Lena protested. 

"Maybe no-" 

*BOOM!*

Everyone looked over at the house. The firework shot off into it, and any second it would go off.

"Guys hurry!" Lena shouted. 

Alex ran over and she picked Kara up. "Get to the car, okay?" 

Kara nodded, before getting shoved over the fence. 

The cop sirens were getting closer. 

"Winn come on!" Alex shouted. She cupped her hands together for his foot, then boosted him up. "Lena your turn!" 

"Okay." She walked over and stepped up onto Alex's hand. Then she was pushed high enough to where she could climb over.

"Maggie your turn." 

Maggie walked over and placed her foot on her hand. "Wait. What about you?" 

"I'll figure something out." 

The fireworks started going off in the house. They could see it getting brighter and brighter. That means something caught on fire. And Alex really didn't want Maggie around here if something blew up. 

Maggie shook her head. "Not without you!"

"We cant do this right now. Maggie, you need to go!" Alex yelled. 

Maggie leaned down and kissed Alex. "I better see you in that car!" 

Alex nodded. Then she pushed Maggie up. She got back up on her feet and she quickly looked around. 

The only way out for her was through the house. But it was catching fire. "Shit!" To many thoughts started running through her head and she panicked. She turned and started running through the house. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She jumped over the fire that was in the master bedroom, but there was more spreading through the living room. She saw that the front door was blocked by a beam that the firework must have knocked down. 

Which was bad, because now the structural integrity of the old house was weak and the door was jammed. She looked around for another way out. While she did she heard Maggie yelling for her. 

She would've looked for a window. But the stupid old house didn't have any that actually opened. And she didn't have anything strong enough to break the glass.

She turned and ran upstairs, going down the hall and went into each of the rooms. There had to be a way out. In the last room she found a balcony. She went in there and ran towards the back and pushed the doors open. It overlooked the front yard and she could see her car. 

"Alex!" Maggie screamed. 

Then something exploded. Shaking the house and making the windows downstairs shatter. Alex wobbled to get her balance. 

She gestured with her arms for them to move away. "Get back!" She yelled. Afraid the glass would spray them. 

She couldn't go downstairs now. The whole thing had to be up in flames. And it was just a matter of time before the house fell apart, or the smoke got up there. 

She moved to the ledge and lifted her leg over it. 

"Shit! She's gonna jump!" Maggie shouted. 

The cops were getting closer and closer. 

Alex had both of her legs dangling off the railing, now. She knew she shouldn't, but she looked down. "Oh fuck!" She whispered to herself. She was scared. 

"Don't be afraid! Okay. Alex just please hurry." Maggie said. 

Alex closed her eyes and she slid her weight off of the ledge. She heard a gasp and next thing she knew, she's landing on top of someone. She opened her eyes and looked down. 

Maggie had caught her. But now she was lying in glass shards, and Alex just fell on her from a window. "Shit! Maggie are you okay!?" Alex moved and pulled her up. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just... my back hurts is all." 

"Guys the cops are coming!" Winn shouted. 

Kara ran over to them and rushed to Maggie's side. Her and Alex helped her to the car. 

Maggie went straight to the front seat and sat down. Kara got into the back and Alex ran around to the drivers seat. 

"Alex! They're right there!" Lena said as she pointed to the corner of the street. 

"Alex! Hurry!" Winn begged.

"I'm trying! Hold on!" Alex was looking for her keys. "There they are!" She put the key in the ignition and zoomed down the road. 

She quickly turned left and then right and then left again. Trying to make sure the cops didn't find her. 

Alex looked up in her mirror to check, and sure enough the cops weren't there. 

Everyone behind her cheered. 

"Alex you rock!" Winn cheered, pumping his fists in the air. 

"Yeah! Like what was that!?" Lena said. 

"Alex you're a total super hero. You saved us and then escaped a burning house, then jumped off a balcony and escaped the cops!" Kara said. 

"She is amazing." Maggie smiled. 

Alex giggled. "Yeah I did do all those things. Huh?" She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Do you think they saw us?"

"Nah. It's still pretty dark out." Lena answered.

 

\-----------------------------------

"Kara?"

"Yeah?" 

"What do we say if mom asks why we're home at 4:37 in the morning?and why my forehead's bleeding, why I'm covered in soot and why Maggie has glass all over her back and in her hair?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "We had a camp fire and Lena threw a cup at Maggie like a crazy person, and a piece flew off and hit you in the face." She said seriously.

Everyone just sat their in silence. Until Alex spoke. "That... Could work." 

 

Soon enough she was pulling into the driveway. They all got out, and Alex and Kara grabbed their bags.

"That was one hell of a trip!" Winn said. Before they entered Alex's house.

The lights were off and everything was quiet, so Alex assumed her mom was asleep. She turned to her friends and held a finger to her lips, signaling for them to be quiet. 

They nodded and she opened the door more for them. 

Everyone went in. And as soon as they did the lights came on. 

"What are you guys doing home so early?" Eliza asked. 

"Uh... We got scared, so we came back... here." Alex lied. 

Eliza looked at her for a second and then crossed her arms. "What really happened? I know my girls. They're tough." 

"Okay, okay. Maggie peed herself, and the house stinks... So we came back here... And I also fell in some dirt on the way to the car." 

"Alright, see. Was that so hard? I'm a doctor. Do you think I care about a little pee?" Eliza asked. "Well make yourselves comfortable and hang out if you want. Just as long as you be quiet. I don't go to work until nine today. I want to enjoy my morning with my girls. Maggie, you and Alex can go to the bathroom and get freshened up." Eliza pointed to the back, then walked away. 

Alex saluted her. "Aye aye captain!" Then she turned and took Maggie's hand pulling her off towards the bathroom. 

\-----------------------------------

"What the hell was that!?" Maggie asked, when they got into the bathroom. "Why did she even believe that!?" 

Alex giggled. "I don't know." Then she started taking her clothes off. 

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked.

"Getting cleaned. I'm dirty Maggie." She moved passed her and grabbed some towels from the cabinet. 

Maggie's eyes slowly sunk down to her ass. 

Alex could feel her looking at her. She smirked before speaking. "Would you like to join me. Sawyer?" She turned around and looked at her, before walking towards the shower. "After all. You're dirty too." 

Maggie thought it over. And it was very tempting. "You're right." Then she started to strip. 

Alex got into the shower and turned the water on, feeling out the temperature. When Maggie finished undressing she climbed into the shower with Alex and closed the curtain. 

"Didn't you already take a shower today?" Maggie asked. 

"Yep. Sucks I have to take another."

"Does it though?" Maggie leaned in.

"Not now. Because you're here." Then she leaned in and pulled her close to her body. She reached down and picked Maggie up, wrapping her legs around her waste. 

Maggie moved her arms around Alex's neck. She smiled before kissing her. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

After Maggie and Alex had their peaceful shower, they joined the others in the living room and watched the sun come up. 

Kara turned the news on and they were talking about the house. 

"Witness say it was a group of teenagers..." 

Lena cringed. "Witnesses? It's not like someone was murdered."

Kara turned the tv to a different channel, and sat down next to Lena. 

They stayed there and watched tv for a little while, before Winn broke the silence.

"We're arsonists." He stated plainly.

"Yep." Maggie agreed. "Well... technically Lena is." Maggie turned to her and smirked. "And unfortunately for you.-" Maggie pointed at herself. "-I'm going to be a cop when I'm older. So be prepared to get arrested, Mrs Luthor." 

Lena just stared at her. "Then you'll have to arrest yourself, Winn, Kara and your girlfriend for trespassing, as well." Lena smiled, then reached out to flick Maggie in the forehead.

"Ow!" Maggie flinched, and reached up to touch her forehead.

Lena giggled, then turned away from her. "And you're a lousy kisser." 

"That's not what your girlfriend's sister says." Maggie reached out and pinched Lena.

"Ouch... You wanna go!?" Lena challenged.

"Yes!" Maggie lunged forward and tackled Lena to the floor. They rolled around giggling.

Alex looked at them cringing. She tilted her head. "Kara? What alternative universe did we land in, where are girlfriends are rolling around on the floor with each other?" 

Kara matched her look. "I don't know... But is it weird that it's turning me on?"

Alex looked up at her with a disgusted look. "What!?" She asked mad.

"Oh, like you don't agree." 

Alex looked back at them. "You know what? You're not wrong." 

 

"Hey girls why don't you two stop killing each other and come get breakfast. You too sweet Winn." Eliza called from the kitchen. 

Winn jumped up from his spot all giddy. "Yay! I'm sweet!"

 

Alex was starting to get jealous, so she reached down and pulled Maggie off of Lena. "Come on killer. Time to eat." 

"Awe but we were playing, Alex!" 

Lena got up and awkwardly smiled at Kara, who was crossing her arms and looking at her with a questioning look. "What's up Kara?" 

"Don't act all cute and innocent. You're gonna have a lot of making up to do for almost blowing my sister up." Kara reached out and grabbed Lena's sleeve, pulling her towards the kitchen. 

"It wasn't that direct. And it was an accident! I'm sorry! You know I feel bad." Lena pretended to cry. 

"Nice try Lena. Come on, before I blame you for me starving." Kara smiled. 

Lena reached out for her hand and smiled back.

 

\-----------------------------------

Everyone ate their breakfast in peace. 

Maggie and Alex were holding hands under the table. Lena and Kara were basically feeding each other. And Winn was messing with Alex and Maggie, and teasing them. Eliza noticed it all and she smiled. 

She took a drink of her coffee and then sat it down. "So... Kids. I saw something interesting on the news today." 

Everybody froze and looked up at each other, with wide eyes.

 

The end:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write at times. But I got through it and I enjoyed it all. I'm a little sad this one's done. But now I can work on my other stories. I hope you guys enjoyed this book, because I enjoyed writing it:)

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think:)


End file.
